The Power of Five
by BlackRain88
Summary: What if John died a little earlier and the boys were really siblings to The Charmed Ones? When Piper recites the "To Call A Lost Witch Spell", not only does she call Paige, but the boys as well. Will be wincest! Supernatural/Charmed crossover
1. The Trickster Makes His Move

Okay, this is ANOTHER Supernatural/Charmed fic, lol! It stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave. Enjoy! It will be Wincest eventually...

Disclaimer: Niether Supernatural nor Charmed are mine.

* * *

The Trickster watched his new pet project from a window, invisible. At first, he was just going to cruise through town, but then he stumbled upon one John Winchester. The man was insane. He was a hunter too, but that wasn't what made him insane. No, what made him insane was what he did to his boys, his children. He raised them as if they had no other business except to hunt. All this man cared about was hunting, and he wanted to raise his kids to think the same way.

One of them, Sam, was rebelling against him. He had a chance at a normal life, and John paid more attention to him and tried to snap him out of the funk. It was sickening. Hunters with families had no business hunting at all, or if they did, they should at least have another parental figure in the life. The boys barely had a life at all. All they knew was how to hunt demons. Sam, the lucky one, might break away with a bit of luck, but Dean was doomed already.

Something had to happen, and The Trickster was only too happy to do what he did best. This called for a little poetic justice. It would bring the brothers closer together as well, and that was a good thing. If Dean was ever to have a normal life, it would be spending more time with Sam with John out of the picture. The Trickster smiled to himself as with a wave of his hand John got retractable vampire fangs. John wouldn't notice them or even ever probably use them. They were just there so that he could plant the rest of the evidence and have something to convince Gordon John was indeed a vampire.

With any luck, the two would kill each other. Gordon, as he had learned, was a complete dick who killed his own sister. If Gordon didn't die while killing John, then he'd come up with a fate for Gordon. He'd turn him into a vampire and see how he liked it. The Trickster watched Sam through the window. The boy was 18, about to turn 19, and he was planning on going to college, with or without his Dads approval. Well, his plans would have to wait a little while, for Dean's sake. What was about to happen now would prevent Sam from going off to college anytime soon. Eventually, yes, but not now. The Trickster smiled and disappeared.

Not much later, an hour at best, Gordon kicked through the door. The only ones home were Sam and John. Dean went out to go get some Chinese take-out for the three of them. John was sitting at the table to his study when he looked up to see Gordon. He barely had time to say anything before the man jumped on him and knocked him over with the chair he was sitting in. He punched him three times and aimed a knife to his neck. John barely had time to catch his hands and hold him off. He kicked Gordon in the gut and knocked him out of the chair and pinned him down.

The ruckus woke up Sam and he got into the room just in time to see what was going on. Gordon somehow flipped John over and picked up the chair to hit him, hard. John was winded and couldn't move for the moment. Sam shouted and ran at the man, knocking him away from his Dad right before the man beheaded him. Gordon turned around in fury and sliced Sam deep across the face, creating a large gash from the bottom of his jaw to the tip of his cheek. Sam dodged the knife and kicked him in the chest, knocking him over. Gordon stabbed him in the gut and Sam jerked, freezing up in pain. Gordon grabbed him, panting, and threw him into a closet with large, easily seen though blinds and locked the door behind him. Sam yelled and pounded on the door, despite the pain he was in.

"Sorry kid," Gordon said and leaned a little against the door. "This is for your own good. I promise I'll get you some help right after I kill this monster. I didn't stab near your vitals and I should be done in time to get you to a hospital."

"He's not a monster! He's my Dad!" Sam shouted.

Just as Sam spoke, John jumped on Gordon's back, shouting. "You stay away from my son!"

Gordon slammed his back into the closet door, causing John to let go, turned around, and slammed Johns face into the closet door. He pulled up Johns lip and pressed on his gums, causing fangs to slip out. Sam gasped at seeing the vampire fangs. Since when was his Dad a vampire? Why didn't he tell them? Quickly though, he abandoned that thought in favor of worrying for his Dad. He pounded on the doors, yelling for him to let go.

"You see these teeth here? Those are vampire fangs. Your Dad isn't your Dad anymore kid. I hope he didn't turn you."

"No, he didn't! Please just let him go!"

"No can do kid, he needs to be killed. Some day you'll thank me."

John kicked Gordon's legs out from underneath him and escaped from his grip. Gordon went to grab at John's feet, but John just kicked him and knelt down to hold the other man down. Sam paled his strength fading as he bled from the wound in his stomach. His banging became weaker and weaker and he slipped down to his knees on the floor. He leaned heavily against the door and cried helplessly, helpless to do nothing but watch.

"Dad…" he weakly cried out. He hoped desperately that Dean would come back soon and help Dad.

John managed to get the knife from Gordon and stabbed him in the chest. Gordon somehow grabbed the knife from him, picked him up, and threw him against the closet door. Suddenly, the shelves in the closet fell down on top of Sam and knocked him down. He was trapped there in the dark, watching his Dad get knocked to the floor right in front of him and kicked repeatedly. Sam clutched at the wound to his chest leaned against the other side of the door, reaching out and pressing against the blinds with his other hand in an attempt to reach out to him.

John looked up and stared directly into his eyes. "Sam…" He whispered. Gordon dropped to his knees and stabbed John in the chest. His eyes bugged out, still staring at Sam as blood leaked out of his gaping open mouth. Gordon smirked and held the knife against his throat, wheezing as blood came out of his own mouth, and with a fluid movement sliced off his head. Sam sobbed out desperately and pushed weakly against the closet door.

"Dad…" he cried out.

Gordon looked at Sam then and crumpled to his knees on the floor, coughing out blood. His adrenaline was gone now that he killed the "monster" and he was quickly drowning to death in his own blood. He puked and coughed up more blood for a couple of minutes, getting weaker and weaker until he finally fell to the floor and died himself, leaving Sam to stare at them, growing weaker from blood-loss by the minute.

He stared at them both, especially his dad, feeling helpless. He couldn't stop it, his Dad was dead. He sat there, slumped over with the weight of the shelves pressing down on him, trapping him against the door as he could only stare at his Dads decapitated head through the blinds as he stared at him with wide eyes. The stench of blood wreaked his nose and he struggled to get up, to push the shelves off of him or something so that he could at least MOVE, but his strength was fading and fading. As he sat there, trapped, he knew he was going to die, and no one could save him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dean walked through the door whistling as he carried his bags. Sam hit the door with the last of his strength, which was barely enough to make a sound and tried to call out for Dean, but his voice failed him. He could barely move anymore and forgot how to work his vocal chords.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Dean called out as he closed and locked the door behind him. "Dad? Sammy? Helloooo?"

He walked in and froze when he saw the two dead bodies on the floor, one of them Dads. For a minute he stood there in total shock, his brain unable to comprehend the scene. Then the Chinese food fell out of his hands and crashed against the floor. Dean gasped and screamed out "Dad!" as if the man would hear him. Then he fell to the floor and sobbed for a good while. Sam stared at him from out of the closet door and tried desperately to move, to do anything to get his attention, but it seemed useless. His vision swam over him and he could do nothing but silently cry in pain, fear, and misery. Black spots appeared at the edge of his vision until he could see nothing and seemed to gather around his eyes. He saw less and less, feeling terrified and helpless as he finally blacked out.

His body slumped over even more in the closet and suddenly, Dean's head snapped up to the closet. He ran over to it, unlocked, and opened the door. Sammy's unconscious form fell on the ground as the door was no longer holding him up and the shelves fell with him. Dean cried even harder, tears clogging his vision.

"SAM! Sammy, oh god no, don't be dead Sammy. Oh no, don't die on me. Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he cried as he picked the shelves off of him and felt his very faint, but still present pulse. He immediately picked him up, crying, and wiped the blood off of his face. It was completely drenched in blood, coming from the knife-wound at the side of his face. The blade had sliced through his cheek and hit bone. It was sickening and horrifying to look at. Then he noticed his brother bleeding profusely from a wound in his stomach and almost vomited. With amazing strength, he brought Sam into the impala and drove him straight to the hospital.

They were barely able to save him in time. If it had been so much as a couple minutes difference, Sam would have bled to death. The wound in his cheek left a permanent scar across his face, from the top of his cheek to the bottom of his jaw, so that every time Dean looked at it, he would remember that he was almost too late to save Sam. When Sam got back to the hotel, he immediately packed his bags to go somewhere else on a hunt with Dean. Thoughts of a college life were completely forgotten and suddenly, Sam found the acceptance letter to the college that, just the night before, he was planning to attend. He glared at it angrily and tore it to pieces. There was no way he was going, not now anyway. Tears of shame slipped down his face as he realized he had been planning to leave Dad and Dean… and now he'd never get to see Dad again…

He stopped to go to the bathroom to get the toilet-trees and closed the door behind him, sighing and leaning against the sink to look at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, something seemed wrong, dead wrong. He looked around him slowly. The room was too small, way too small. He shuddered and his palms started sweating. He needed to get out of there, _now_! He hurriedly left the bathroom and backed into Dean, jumping when he did so.

"Hey, are you okay Sammy? You look scared."

"Uh, no, nothing," Sam said nervously, too embarrassed to admit out loud that he was weary of the bathroom. "You know what? I'll just uh… wait out in the car. "

Dean looked at him a bit suspiciously, but nodded. "I'm here if you need to talk about anything…" He pulled Sam into a long hug before letting him go. Sam hurried outside and got into the impala, sighing in relief at having gotten out of that small space. He didn't know what came over him, but that bathroom freaked him out. Dean put the last of the bags in the car and they drove off to lead a life of endless hunting… for now.


	2. A Job In San Francisco

Hello again! Enjoy chapter two and much thanks to DracoStarbo as always!

Diclaimer: They aren't mine. DON'T SUE ME DAMMIT!

Chapter Summary: In this chapter, the boys go to San Francisco. Hmmm, oh, and yes, Sam has a phobia.

* * *

Dean bobbed his head to a favorite song and grinned at Sammy behind the wheel of the impala. They had been traveling for several months now, doing their own jobs. He and Sammy were closer than ever. Sam never went anywhere without Dean because Dean wouldn't let him. Ever since that night, Dean was ten times more protective and watchful over Sam. It was a wonder he let him even go on hunts, but Dean didn't want Sam to leave his sight and Sam insisted on joining in on the hunt. Besides, the onetime Dean had left Sam in the hotel while he left to do the dirty work; Sam was kidnapped and held hostage by the creature. Needless to say, Dean never made that mistake again. Sam never left his sight. Sam was 19 now.

"Hey Sammy, you ready for this hunt?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Sammy said and grinned at him.

Dean smiled back fondly and his heart panged when he saw the scar across Sam's face and couldn't help but reach over and stroke Sam's cheek and run his fingers over the scar. Dean was also a lot more affectionate with Sam then he ever had been before. He often reached out to touch or brush against Sam as if to assure him the other was still there. Sometimes Sam even leaned against him or cuddled up to him a bit. Sam loved affection, especially with Dad gone. Dean was about the only one there to deal it out.

"San Francisco here we come," Dean muttered.

This case was the strangest thing. They'd been sitting at a café chomping down on some donuts, when a newspaper from San Francisco flew through the door and brushed by their feet. The article was about two mysterious murders. One of them named Prue Halliwell. It was definitely a creature of some kind, judging by the MO, but what they had no clue. All they knew was that the case definitely screamed Supernatural, so they were all over it.

"Hmmmmm," Dean said as he passed a hotel. "The Abigail Hotel…"

"Great! It's right by a museum," Sam chirped. "Maybe we can stop by!"

Dean glanced at him. "Sorry Sammy, museums aren't really my thing…"

"Please?" Sam asked.

"No!" Dean answered.

"I'd really like to go… it could be fun."

"It could be boring!" Dean protested. Sam pouted. "Don't use that face on me Sammy!"

"But-"

"No buts Sam, we're on a job now, or have you forgotten?"

"I mean after the job…"

"After the job, we'll be on another job."

"But we're always on jobs Dean. Why can't we take a break for just this once after this one?"

"Even if we did, I don't know art museums…"

Sam crossed his arms and sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. "All work and no fun!"

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Sam following right behind him. He walked through the doors to the receptionist and asked for a key and handed over some cash. They got room number 305. It was up two flights of stairs. Dean laughed lightly and Sam looked at him harshly. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he pictures Sam trying to carry their entire luggage up two flights of steps and laughed again. Sam seemed to catch what he was picturing and glared heatedly at him. They got back into the car and drove closer to their room. Dean glanced over at Sam.

"You aren't going to try to carry everything again, are you? That's two flights of steps Sammy."

Sam glared at him. "Shut up Dean!"

"Alright then, suit yourself…"

They got out of the car and Sam hauled their bags over his shoulder. He staggered a little because of the weight. Dean rolled his eyes. Every trip, Sam would try to carry the entire luggage because he didn't want to make two trips, which it would take if they both only brought in one bag at a time. So he carried all four heavy bags. Even the prospect of lugging them all up two flights of stairs didn't deter Sam. He was still determined to try and carry them all. Dean always refused to carry in two bags at a time, saying they should just carry in one at a time and make the goddamn two trips, so Sam, being the stubborn ass he was, grabbed all four and proceeded along.

"You sure you don't want some help with those?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said and adjusted the bags, staggering slightly. Dean smiled slightly at him.

"Are you sure? Those bags are a little heavier than usual because of the stuff we got on our last hunt."

"I'll be fine Dean. I can handle it myself. Stop worrying."

Dean let him keep up with the charade until he almost tripped and then reached out and grabbed two of his bags.

"Hey! I said I'll be fine!"

"Uhuh. Come on, they're heavy Sam. I'll help since you insist on carrying all the crap in at one time."

"No, it's okay, I got it!"

Sam almost fell as Dean forcefully grabbed two bags from him and winced under the heavy weight. "Jeez Sam, how do you manage? This crap is really heavy."

"We fight demons and other Supernatural crap for a living and you call _this_ heavy?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well this hassle could be avoided by simply making two trips you know."

"It's a waste of time Dean. If it bothers you that much to carry two freaking bags, I'll just take them."

"No no, I've got them. It's better to carry this stuff up two flights of steps then it is to watch you trip and break your skull trying to carry it all."

"I wasn't going to trip Dean!"

"Yeah, sure you weren't."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you Dean. I help you fight Demons and spirits for a living and you're worrying over me carrying in some luggage!"

"Oh, get over it Sam."

"You get over it!"

They reached the door and Dean put the bags down on the floor and unlocked the door, opened it, and dragged the bags in, dropping them as soon as he got in. Sam brought his bags between the two beds before dropping them. Immediately, he unzipped one of them and started putting things in the dresser. Dean rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed, lying face-up and crossing his arms behind him. He glanced over at Dean, bemused.

"You don't have to unpack now Sam. Who knows? We might even be out in the next few days."

"It doesn't hurt," Sam replied.

"But it could be pointless and you can end up packing right back up all over again."

"Stop being such a spoil sport Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just pointing out the obvious."

Sam looked up and smiled at him lightly. "You're lucky it's hard to get mad at you."

"Is it really? Tell that to the last dozen girls I hooked up with. They'd be surprised to hear it."

Sam chuckled. "Well, they don't know you like I do. It's hard for me to get mad at you. Besides, like you often say, 'they're just a bunch of chicks anyway'."

Dean grinned at him. "Right you are."

Sam smiled lightly at him and continued packing. After ten minutes, everything was packed away, from the clothes to the toilet-trees to the Shampoo and Conditioner (for Sam). Then he finally jumped on his own bed and turned to the side to face Dean. Dean turned his head to look at Sammy and raised an eyebrow. He looked a little bit on edge, as he noticed he sometimes did in some hotel rooms. Dean wasn't exactly sure why. The only clue he ever got was Sam mentioning the room was a little small.

Whenever he got that look about a hotel room, however, he would find as many excuses to get out of it as possible and stayed in it only to sleep and wash, which didn't take him very long, Dean thought to himself. It amazed Dean how quickly it took Sam to wash up or got to the bathroom. Much quicker than it would ever take Dean, almost as if something in there scared him. Once, Dean tried to bring it up, but Sam denied everything and even snapped at him. Dean decided to drop the matter. It didn't seem too important anyway.

"Uh, hey Dean, this room is a little… small. Want to go out to eat or something?"

"Already? It's not that late Sam," Dean replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? I want to see more of San Francisco…" Sam said before getting up and leaving the room without waiting for a further response from Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Okay, so this hotel room bothered Sam more than normal. He looked around briefly. The room WAS pretty small and some of the windows were nailed shut and one was hanging open. A lot of them were cracked as well. Wires also hung out of the walls here and there. Dean shrugged. It was cheap and might be a little small, but it wasn't like they were going to stay for too long. Sighing, he got up and went after Sam to find him already waiting in the car breathing a little weirdly. Wow, he sure got there fast.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean asked worried and touched his shoulder lightly as he got behind the wheel.

"I'm fine! Let's just go," Sam snapped, pulling away and staring out the window.

Dean looked ahead, a little hurt, but shrugged it off. Sam got like this sometimes. He just seemed uncomfortable in small places, but he wouldn't talk to Dean about it, and it didn't seem like too much of a problem. At least it wasn't from what he'd seen. Sometimes he'd walk out for a while and escape from Dean's eye when he got in these kinds of moods. Dean noted to himself to keep a close watch on Sammy where ever they ended up heading off to.

"Okay Sammy, where to?" he asked.

"I don't know, anywhere. Just please drive Dean," Sam said, still not looking at him.

Dean frowned and started the car. "Let's head around and find a nice diner, okay Sammy? Then we could talk more about the case." He smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam visibly relaxed and turned to smile gratefully at Dean.


	3. Phoebe Gets Another Premonition

Third chappie. Kinda wrote itself at the end

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction, based off of two series I do not own

Chapter Summary: Phoebe runs into the boys at a diner and gets a premonition

* * *

Phoebe sat at the diner with her boyfriend Cole, and looked him in the eye. She was worried about the innocent she bumped into earlier that day. She could die if they didn't find her in time. She bent the straw of her Mountain Due and stared into the drink. She hadn't even taken a sip of it yet and the ice was mostly melted by now. It probably tasted awful and watery. Phoebe grimaced and pushed it away. The waitress was taking an awfully long time. How long had it been? 10 minutes? 20? She sighed and looked up at Cole.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure the rooftop I was that girl on was the roof of P3," she said finally.

"Your sisters club?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. In the vision, there were similar buildings around from what you can see from on top of P3. We need to get there at night and watch it."

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, you aren't a Charmed One anymore."

"That neither makes me any less of a witch, nor does it make that innocent in any less danger. I can't just let her die. If you're with me, I hope that will be enough."

"I hope so too," Cole said. "I can't lose you Phoebe." He leaned over and kissed her across the table.

Phoebe smiled and leaned into Coles kiss before reaching up and caressing his cheek. "You won't lose me, baby."

"Let's hope, for every ones sake you're right," Cole said, sighing.

Cole was worried about Phoebe. She meant the world to him. Hell, if it weren't for her, he'd still be a blood-thirsty demon. Phoebe gave him a chance to live and be good. Nothing was sweeter then the love he felt for her, and when he thought of all the years of emptiness he'd known before he met her, he shuddered to think about it. Phoebe was his life. He didn't want her to die. If it were up to him, he would take Phoebe away somewhere where no one could ever find them so he could keep her safe. He didn't want her in danger.

Phoebe smiled and got up, kissing him on the forehead. "I have to go to the lady's room. I'll be right back." He smiled back lightly and watched her walk off.

On the other side of the diner near the restroom, Sam and Dean were sitting at another table. Sam hummed pleasantly and twisted his coke around with his fingers. Dean was watching him, biting on the straw of his own now empty cup of coke and glancing away, seeming frustrated. They had ordered their food 20 minutes ago and the waitress hadn't come back to either offer them refills or bring them their food. Sam looked as happy as ever, not a care in the world whether he got his food today or tomorrow, and his coke was only half finished and more than a little watery.

"Thank you for taking me here Dean," He said, smiling brightly at him.

Dean's frustration faded a little at the sight of such a happy smile on Sam's face. His brothers' smile could light up a room, at least for Dean it could. Kiss eyes flickered over to the scar on Sam's left cheek and frowned as another pang of guilt hit him lightly. If he'd been any slower, he would have lost Sammy. The thought of a life without his brother was too much to bear. He looked away from Sam and frowned into his empty drink.

"Yeah, no problem. I wonder what the hell is taking that waitress. She should at least offer us refills!"

"I'm fine. I haven't finished mine yet," Sam said perkily and took a sip of his watery coke.

Dean winced as he watched him sip that watered down caricature of coca-cola. "Ugh! How can you drink that stuff? There's probably more water then coke in that thing by now…"

"It doesn't bother me…" Sam said and shrugged absent-mindedly.

Dean just shook his head and chewed on his now thoroughly mutilated straw. "You're weird Sam."

Sam's head snapped up and he looked around. "Hey, I think I heard our waitress."

Dean snapped his head up too and looked around. "Where? I want a freaking refill or something…"

Dean went to stand up, but Sam waved him off. "I'll do it…"

He got up and headed towards the direction of the waitresses voice and turned a corner to see her shoved up against the wall right in front of the bathroom door. At first, Sam thought she was being attacked and prepared to take the guy on, but he quickly saw that the man holding her against the wall wasn't hurting her in any way, unless you counted the occasional bite-marks to the throat, and the girl certainly wasn't protesting in any way, shape, or form. Sam blushed and debated on whether he should break them up, or just leave them alone. Suddenly, a girl spoke behind him.

"Hey, aren't you my waitress?" she asked.

Sam turned around, smiling at the girl with wavy brown hair for interrupting them so that she wouldn't have to. "I guess that's why we've been waiting so long, huh? She's my waitress too."

Phoebe smiled at him. "I guess so."

The waitress turned a brilliant shade of red and shoved the man off of her. She laughed nervously and tried to fix her very messy uniform. "Oh, I'm SO sorry. Uh, I got a little distracted. Uh, PAUL here was just leaving." She grinned tightly at the man 'Paul' and when he didn't leave, she pushed him roughly. Eventually, he got the point and walked out, a little disappointed. The waitress offered then a tight, strained smile. "I'll be with you two in _just_ a minute. Once again, I am _SO_ sorry."

"Did you at least place our orders in?" Sam asked.

The waitress blushed even more. "Uuuhm…"

"Right…" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. "Get to that."

The waitress ran off, looking very flustered for more reasons than one, and Phoebe and Sam laughed. "Well," Phoebe said. "I hope her other customers are as forgiving as we are."

"Do you honestly think she even remembers what we ordered? Maybe she dropped whatever she wrote it down on in her… close encounter," Sam said wittily.

Phoebe laughed again and smiled at him. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell. It's nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"Sam Winchester," Sam replied and took it.

Phoebe gasped and jumped a little as she got a premonition. Sam and another boy with short brown hair were standing in a very shady hotel room when a demon, the same demon that killed Prue, appeared in a whirlwind and attacked them. A blast of wind hit Sam and he was thrown against a wall and knocked out cold, bleeding from the head and maybe dying. When she came too, she saw Sam standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright Miss? Phoebe?"

She looked up at him and realized she'd fallen on the floor… again. She smiled nervously and tried to laugh it off, not really succeeding. "Uh… I'm fine. Gee, I don't know what came over me there. I feel a little silly."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine, here, let me help you up." He held out a hand and she took it gratefully and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, well, uh… darn."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…." Phoebe said, trying to think of a way to tell him he was in danger without sounding like a nut-job.

"Well, goodbye then," Sam said and walked back to his table. Phoebe followed him nervously as he sat across from a guy with short, spiky hair. He was the other one from the premonition.

Dean looked up at the girl standing by their table and wringing her hands nervously. "Sam? Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Phoebe. I ran into her when I saw the waitress. She's going to go get us refills now."

"Oh, well what is she doing standing there?"

"Uh…" Phoebe said nervously. "Are you planning on visiting any hotels lately? I heard it's dangerous. Like, the crime is going up in those… areas. It might be best to wait a little while…"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen lady, we'll be fine."

"Just… uh… where are you staying?"

Dean laughed. "We're not going to tell you crazy lady!"

Sam reached over and hit him. "That's not nice."

Dean rubbed his arm. "What? It's the truth. Look at her!"

Sam rolled his eyes and Phoebe still stood there, trying to find the right words to say. "Listen, just don't go near any hotels, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We'll do whatever we please lady, now scram."

"DEAN!" Sam shouted.

"What did you go shouting my name out for? I don't want her knowing it! Come on Sam, this is taking too long, we're leaving."

Dean threw some money on the table and dragged Sam out of there. Phoebe looked over at them in panic and ran over to the girls' room and called Leo after making sure no one was there. Leo orbed in and looked around him, very confused as to why he was needed in a bathroom. He looked at the panicked look on Phoebes face and instantly focused on her.

"What's wrong Phoebe?"

"Look, two boys just left. I need you to follow them. They're in danger. It's same one after that other innocent, the one that killed Prue. Follow them."

"Where are they?" Leo asked.

Phoebe dragged him out of the room and pointed at the two boys just leaving the room. "Cole and I need to look after that other innocent while you take care of them, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Leo said and followed them out the door.

Phoebe ran over to Cole panicked and sat down by him. "I saw two more innocents being attacked!"

"What are you going to do? We could only watch one innocent at a time. I won't let you go alone."

"I sent Leo after him," Phoebe said.

"Good," Cole said and visibly relaxed, glad that Phoebe wasn't going to make them split up. "Did you get their names?"

"Sam Winchester and Dean. I don't know Dean's last name."

Cole looked thoughtful. "They sound familiar from somewhere… Like…"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "You know them?!"

"No, not personally, but the names, especially the last name, sounds familiar. Nothing bad though. Well, bad for the demons, which is good for you?"

"Do you think they're witches?"

"No… More like… I forgot the word. They don't usually go after my kind of demon."

"Oookay," Phoebe said and looked at him, curious. "Well, if they aren't witches, then what are they?"

He thought for a minute. "Hunt… something to do with hunting… Hunters! John Winchester! He was a rather famous hunter. He knocked down an awful lot of demons, creatures, and restless spirits. Ahah! Sam and Dean were his boys. They've been hunting for a few months on their own, ever since their Dad died. They're really good."

"Wait… what are Hunters?"

"Well, they go after demons without being witches or having powers, but not the witch-hunting kind."

"Please explain."

"The source has many kinds of demons. One portion of them is much sneakier then the kinds like me. They don't go out to hunt witches. They go out to cause pain and misery, so regular people know about them and not witches. Some people learn how to go after them and hunt them down, as well as other creatures. Like vampires, Wendigos, and Werewolves. They also help put restless poltergeists to rest. Sam and Dean were actually suspected to have some witch blood, but under a binding spell…"

"Wow…" Phoebe said, thinking about the new mystery that was Sam and Dean.


	4. Shooting At An Unknown BrotherInLaw

Hello, welcome to my new chapter! ENJOY!

Thanks so much for putting up that story DracoStarbo, and thanks to ye for helping me out with my stories when I need it.

Disclaimer: Niether series is mine. This if FANfiction. Get with the program people!

Chapter Summary: The sisters make a discovery and Leo dodges bullets!

* * *

Phoebe stared at her mother and Grams in shock. They had another sister all this time and no one told them? Why didn't their mom deem it necessary to mention it… ever? She was pissed off, shocked, and slightly excited at the same time. As the seconds passed, excitement was brought to the fore-front of her mind and took over all of the other emotions.

They had a sister, a new person to share their secret with and just be a family with. She laughed a little, still pretty surprised. Then a sense of irony overcame her. The innocent she'd been trying to protect was actually her sister! If everything went right, she'd be the one _protecting_ innocents in the future. She almost laughed to herself. Then she thought of the Winchester brothers, another mystery. She wondered if they were somehow tied into all this.

"Wow Mom. My innocent is actually our sister? HA! What next?" Phoebe asked, still overwhelmed by irony. "The two Hunters I met at the diner are our brothers?"

Her Mothers eyes widened slightly, but Grams laughed and shook her head. It was Mom who spoke though. "Uh… what were their names?"

Phoebe stopped laughing immediately and stared at her. "Sam and Dean Winchester…"

Her Mom suddenly looked down at her feet. Grams turned to look at her in shock. "Patty?!"

Piper seemed to catch on. "No way! We have brothers too?! How did THIS happen?"

"Well, you see…" her Mom started. "When the water demon attacked me, I didn't actually die. My body was supposedly taken by the lake, do you remember that?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "Wait, you didn't die!? Why didn't you come back to us?"

Patty shook her head. "I lost my memory. The shock the demon sent through me caused me to forget my name and who I was. I washed ashore at the other side of that lake, near the trees, and when I came to, I wandered through the forest, not knowing who I was. I… I ran into a man named John Winchester. He was on a rare vacation and going camping in San Francisco. I told him about my situation and he said I could stay with him until I regained me memories. I stayed with him for years, and came up with the name 'Mary' for myself. I never got my memory back until I died. John and I… well, we fell in love. We got married, and had two children, Dean and Sam. Eventually, I died and when I did, I regained my memories…"

Phoebe had so many questions, but for some reason, the one that came out was "How did you die?"

"A yellow-eyed demon. He was one of the kinds that haunt non-witches, the kind that Hunters go after."

"How come they don't have their powers?" Piper asked, mind reeling.

"Well, John and I noticed something… strange about the kids. It was hard for them to live with it without being exposed. One day, we came across a witch, one of your kinds, when a demon was after our children. She bound their magic and in exchange, we vowed to keep her secret."

"Any more relatives we should know about Mom?" Piper asked, more than a little pissed off.

"No…" Patty said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you girls sooner. I was honestly hoping it would never come up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell ME about this Patty!" Grams abashed her. Then she paused and her eyes widened. "Wait, do you know what this means?!"

Everyone looked at her, confused. It was Cole who answered. "The Power of Five will be born."

Everyone looked at Cole.

"Well, you see, there is only one power of good greater than The Power of Three, and that is The Power of Five."

"Why is that?" Phoebe asked.

"The symbol of The Power of Five is a Pentacle, a sacred Pentacle. It stands for the very essence of good magic. Each sibling witch stands for a point in the star. You know, this is probably why the Source sent the demon after them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piper exclaimed. "I am NOT ready to fulfill this kind of destiny. How can ANYONE expect this of us? We just lost a SISTER! What makes any of you think that we'd go rushing to defeat evil again with this new 'Power of Five'? Screw destiny! If these boys are really our brothers, then the only thing I'd be worried about is their safety! I'm not about to send my new found brothers to death because of some stupid destiny."

Piper was all around pissed-off. First, she finds out that she has another sister no one ever told them about, and everyone expected her to smile and happily reenact The Charmed Ones and just welcome this new sister into her life. That would be almost like replacing Prue! As soon as Prue dies, she's supposed to welcome another sister comes into her life? Sorry, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if at all.

And not only does she have a new sister to contemplate, but two new brothers as well?! Now, the idea of welcoming two brothers into her life didn't seem as bad as having another sister, and that seemed cruel, but Piper couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. They were brothers and not a sister, and getting two brothers didn't feel like replacing Prue as much as accepting this new Paige was. She kind of wanted to meet them, but she was still pissed as hell at her Mom for not mentioning them before. Come to think of it, she would have never even mentioned it in the first place if their names hadn't come up.

That was another thing! Even if she _did_ want to meet her brothers, she didn't want to force them into this stupid destiny of this whole 'Power of Five' nonsense. That would be rushing off her new-found family members, including Paige, to death. She would never want that on anyone, especially not after Prue. Even if all of their powers were unlocked, Phoebe didn't want to face them against these demons. She just wanted peace and quiet for once. How could anyone ask them to fight evil again right after they were hit in the face with the consequences? Why couldn't she just have some time to mourn her sister?

Was a little time seriously too much to ask for? She just wanted a break. Well, she wanted everything to stop altogether, but at the very least, a break would be nice, but no one seemed to be willing to give her even that much! It wasn't fair. She felt like screaming at The Elders, her Mom, and the whole world for putting her through all of this now. Prue just _died!!!_ Didn't that matter at _all_ to these people?!

"They're already Hunters Piper," Cole said.

"Another thing, what the hell is a Hunter?!" Piper asked annoyed. She was so sick of all this nonsense. None of it made any sense at all.

"Uh, Cole told me they hunt demons that go after non-witches. There is a certain group that, instead of hunting witches, they simply possess people and cause as much pain and misery as possible. They also run into Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, and poltergeists," Phoebe explained.

"So the only magic they've ever known was evil?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Depressing, isn't it?"

"Wait, where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"I sent him to look after Sam and Dean incase the demon attacked."

"Wait, so these Hunters can deal with some pretty high-level stuff, and they're used to the concept that all magic is evil. Wouldn't they try to hurt Leo?"

"Only if they found out he was there. I don't think Leo is going to jump out and scream 'Here I am!'"

"Yeah, but they're Hunters, like you said. They're trained to sense when something is following them, so they'll probably figure out that Leo is there sooner or later, and when they do…"

"Oh no!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Suddenly, Agent Cortez and Daryl burst through the door.

While the girls were trying to explain themselves out of the new predicament with agent Cortez and worrying about Leo, the Winchester boys were unknowingly shooting at their said brother-in-law. When Leo agreed to follow the boys, he was not expecting to be dodging bullets left and right. It seemed that the Winchesters got the wrong impression of him… and where the hell did they learn to shoot like that. It was as if they were trained to be soldiers, and good ones.

Leo orbed away, but not fast enough to prevent a bullet from hitting his arm… _again_! He orbed into the dingy bathroom and locked himself inside, healing the wound quickly. His healing powers had never come in this handy before! If it weren't for them, Leo would be dead a hundred times over by now! Orbing powers be damned!

He also thanked the heavens above that he went through the war and was one of the best damned soldiers out there. He needed to use every quick reflex he had on top of orbing. In the seconds it took to orb, he needed to duck, roll, dodge, jump, and run like hell. He needed to do these things even AS he orbed, because the boys got him in the seconds he was still solid enough for a bullet to go through. These boys were _good_. Leo wondered what he got himself into when he agreed to take care of them. Thank goodness they didn't have _powers_! Leo would _definitely_ think twice next time before he agreed to protect anyone for Phoebe. If this kept up, he'd have to take a break sooner or later, demons be damned!

The first shot came the second he orbed discreetly outside into the apartment, behind a wall. It was as if they knew he was following them and had been waiting for him to appear. Hell, they must have known, but _how?!_ Leo had been as quiet as possible. These boys were obviously trained to know when someone was following them, as well as how to shoot expertly without something like orbing even making them flinch. _Who were these people?!_

They obviously didn't know he was there to help them, or they wouldn't be shooting at him, right? Hell, if they knew about the magical world, they'd know he was a white lighter! So why were they shooting? They couldn't be evil because they had absolutely no demonic powers. Leo was getting exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. How could he protect someone trying to kill him and doing a pretty good job at it too? When the demon finally _did _come in, they might _shoot him_ if he tried to save them from the thing. Hell, they probably _would_ shoot him when the time came. He'd heard about reluctant charges before, but this was _ridiculous!_


	5. A Worn Down Leo And Denial All Around!

Enjoy chapter 5! TEHEHEHE! Cookies to DracoStarbo!

Disclaimer: Not mine, neither series!

Chapter Summary: Leo is utterly pooped when the demon finally attacks and when he orbs them to the manor and the demon is vanquished, Paige leaves in confusion and offers the boys a place to stay, since they don't even know where they were orbed to.

* * *

Finally, Leo heard a crash and a big windy tornado-like sound. About time Shax made his appearance! Now let's hope this would work. He orbed into the room to see Sam and Dean shooting at the demon. Ha! Finally, they were shooting at someone that wasn't him for once! Leo internally cheered before orbing behind them and grabbing the two around the waist and orbed them to the Manor.

The boys immediately broke free from him and Dean flipped him over, ouch, and pinned him to the floor. The wind was so knocked out of him by now, he didn't even bother to orb. He looked up to see the girls standing there with held hands, staring at him in shock. Another one was there too, that must be Paige. Phoebe stared at the scene for a minute and then her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, hi Sam, Dean," she said and offered them an uneasy smile. "Leo won't hurt you, so can you get off of him please?"

"Yeah, like we'd listen to some crazy lady we randomly met in a diner!" Dean snapped.

"Phoebe?!" Sam asked, confused. "What are you doing here? What are _we_ doing here? Who's Leo?!"

"Oh, come on Sam; don't trust _her_ to answer honestly. She's a loony toon!" Dean said and pointed the gun at them. "Alright, tell me what we're doing here right now or one of you is going to get shot!"

Paige looked around at them all confused and scared. "What was that? Who are they?" she asked, staring directly at Dean.

"Who are _you_!?" Dean replied.

"Paige Matthews…"

"Hi," said Sam. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, they saved me," Paige said and pointed at the other two girls. "And I think that maybe I'm their sister."

"Shax…" Leo wheezed out, exhaustedly. "Will be on his… way here… you… have to get… the…book…"

"Who said you could talk?!" Dean snapped.

"Okay Mister," Piper snapped. "You get off of him or I'll freeze you!"

"Freeze me?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Piper, you can't freeze him, he's a witch, remember?"

"He doesn't know that!" Piper snapped.

"Well, now I do!" Dean said, rolling his eyes. "But whatever it is, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a witch."

"Yes you are," Phoebe said. "You're our brothers, both of you!"

"We're your brothers?" Sam asked, shocked. "HOW?!"

"Yeah right, and I'm a virgin." Dean replied.

"Wait, we have brothers?" Paige asked.

"No, really, I'll explain later," Phoebe said.

"Okay, one, that isn't possible. We know both of our parents, and we have no siblings, especially not older siblings."

"It happened before they met!" Piper snapped.

"We would have known about it!" Sam protested.

"Well, we were left in the dark too, so get over it! Besides, she lost her memories," Piper snapped. "Now get off of my husband!"

"Well lady, you shouldn't have sent your _husband_ after us!"

"Leo! Orb away from him for Gods' sake!"

"Sweety…." Leo muttered. "I've been orbing away from them all day. I'm all orbed out. Besides, they aren't shooting me. I just want to rest for a second." Leo closed his eyes.

"Hey, no one said you could rest!" Dean snapped and pulled on his hair.

Leo groaned. "I just _saved_ you from a demon! Can't you at least cut a little slack and leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you."

"You know Dean," Sam said. "This guy, Leo, is right. If he wanted us dead, he would have left us to that demon!"

"I've never seen a demon like that!? Dean said, glaring at everyone suspiciously.

"Oh come on Dean, let the man go!" Sam said.

Dean glared at Sam and then, suddenly, the demon from before burst through the door in a whirlwind. Dean looked from Sam to the girls to the man trapped under him, and finally got off of the rather winded man. Leo got up and brushed himself off, leaning against a wall and looking at the demon with tired eyes. He sighed. This was practically the most tiring day in his entire career as a White lighter. The Elders really should pay him for this.

"Come on, everyone to the attic!" Piper shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you people!" Dean shouted while Sam already started to head towards the attic.

"Geez, aren't you the stubborn one," Paige commented.

"Dam right!" Dean agreed.

"Well, now isn't the time, let's go!" Piper exclaimed.

Piper, Phoebe, and Sam all went to grab Dean and Piper's arm brushed against Paige. Suddenly, a rainbow of colors burst from the ceiling, knocking them all backwards and onto the floor. Even the demon, Shax, stared in confusion. The sisters all got up and dragged a reluctant Dean up the stairs while Sam ran ahead of them. Leo just watched them go tiredly and Cole looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Aren't you going to follow them and see if they are alright or something?"

Leo sighed and slumped against the wall. "I couldn't keep up with them right now even if I wanted to. I'm pooped. Besides, they can handle themselves for once." He made his way over to a chair and sat down as the girls and boys ran back down the stairs, Phoebe holding The Book of Shadows and Piper, Sam, and Paige dragging Dean.

"Hold on, you guys are witches?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Yes," Phoebe announced. "And you're one too, as well as you boys."

"Yeah right!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just say the damn spell! Everyone!" Piper snapped.

"I'm not saying a freaking spell!" Dean protested.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Just do it! Complain and demand answers later!"

"But-"

"DEAN!"

"Oh, alright, fine!"

Phoebe pointed to a part on the page and they all chanted.

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below.

No longer will you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell"

The demon exploded and everyone looked at each other. Paige pulled away from them first. "What did you turn me into?!" she exclaimed, looking a little scared as she pulled away. Before anyone could protest, she was out the door.

Dean looked around at them all, and then met Sam's eyes. "I'm with her," he said. "Let's go Sam."

Dean walked forward and grabbed Sam's arm. "But don't you want answers first?!" he argued, trying to pull away. "I mean, we should stay here and figure out what the _hell_ is going on."

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes flickering to the scar on his cheek. "Right now, I just want out of this loony-bin. Let's go Sam."

"But _Dean-_"

"NOW!"

Dean dragged his brother out of the door, probably intending on walking the entire distance to the hotel, or to a random place to chill out and think about everything. The girls looked to each other and then at Cole and Leo, thinking about the whole mess they were in and what they were going to do now. All of their long-lost siblings had run out the door and there was nothing they could do to stop them, or know where they were.

"Well, that went rather well," Phoebe said finally in a sarcastic voice. "Don't you think?"

Piper snorted. "Oh yeah, it went _splendidly_!"

Phoebe turned to look at Leo, who was lounging on a chair with his eyes closed. "Hey Leo, do you think you could-"

His eyes snapped open instantly. "NO!"

"But-"

"Even if I could, there's no way I would. I don't want to get shot at again today."

"Wait, they were shooting at you?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"What did you expect?" Cole said. "They've been raised to think that every magic they come across is evil and-or wants to kill them. The same goes for anything that follows them. Now, not only do you follow them, but you are magic. Of course they would see you as a threat."

"You know, it would have been helpful to know that little bit of information _before_ you asked me to follow them Phoebe."

Phoebe looked down nervously. "I… didn't know at the time."

Leo rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you girls in the morning."

Outside, Sam and Dean were headed in the same direction for about ten minutes with Paige near them. Paige glanced over to the boys and sighed. That man… Leo… did whatever(was it orbing?) to bring them to the house. They probably didn't live very close by. Should she ask them to stay with her? On one hand, she really wanted to be alone to think everything through. On the other hand, she didn't want to leave them by themselves and it would be nice to talk things through with guys in a relatively similar situation like hers. She thought about it for a while, and decided to ask them if they wanted to stay a while since she didn't want to me inhumane.

"Hey, I don't suppose you guys even know where you're going?" she asked them.

"Frankly no," Sam replied. "We have no idea where we are. That Leo… orbed us into that house."

"Well, would you like to spend the night and all? I mean, I don't live very far away. I walked. I'd also like some company after what happened. I'm really sort of confused about everything…"

"Sure!" Sam said, smiling.

"SAM!" Dean snapped. "We don't even know this girl!"

"Well, she's in the same kind of mess we're in Dean! If you don't want to stay with those girls and get some answers, the least we can do is stay with _her_! Besides, she really needs some support right now. I'm going with her, whether you come or not."

Dean rolled his eyes. "_Fine!_ I'll go, but only because you insist on going. I'm not letting you walk off with a random stranger."

Sam rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why I haven't slept with anyone since I've been on the road with you."

Paige laughed a little and Sam smiled at her. "Oh, protective, is he?" Paige asked.

"You bet!" Sam said. "Every time I flirt with someone, Dean chases them off, saying 'Oh, she's too ugly for you Sam', or 'She looks like the kind of girl who'll rip out your kidney when you fall asleep and sell it on the market', or even 'She'll rob you in your sleep', meanwhile he goes home with every girl he flirts with."

"I can't believe you're talking about this with a freaking stranger!" Dean growled between clenched teeth.

Paige laughed. "Ease off on your brother macho-man. Let him loosen up and have some fun once and a while!"

"He's only 19!" Dean argued.

"Uhuh, and what were _you_ doing at 19?" she asked.

Dean looked away and didn't answer.

Paige grinned. "Exactly!"

As she continued to talk with the boys (mostly Sam, because Dean seemed reluctant to talk to her), she felt more relaxed and at ease. She was glad she decided to ask the boys to come home with her. It made the shock of this whole night not as hard to deal with. She let them into her apartment and showed them the spare bedroom that they could stay in for the night. Sam seemed happy to stay, while Dean seemed more reluctant. Paige sighed, at ease, and went to sleep that night with a smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Geez Lady Let The Girl Have Her Blanket!

Jeez, this chapter is much longer then normal... Cookies to DracoStarbo again!

Disclaimer: No they aren't, you should know this by now if you've read the last few chapters...

Chapter Summary: Paige, Dean, and Sam each discover one power and learn that Paiges' boyfriend, Shane, is possessed!

Enjoy!

Btw, the boys are a bit different because of what happened and all... eh... don't kill me if they seem a bit oc

* * *

The next morning found Paige and the Winchesters sitting at the table eating breakfast together as Paige talked what she went through that day. She told them about how she was saved on the roof of P3 from the demon and how she'd went back to the Halliwell manor to talk to the girls about maybe being their sister. She was pretty sure she was their sister at this point since she said the spell and everything.

"So how did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Well," Sam started.

"Sam!" Dean snapped.

"Oh come on Dean, she already knows about the Halliwells being… witches or whatever, although they certainly aren't the kinds of witches we're used to seeing. The least we could do is tell her the truth about us."

"Do you mean to say that you guys already knew you were witches or something?" she asked.

"Definitely not. Hell, even now I don't really think we _are_ witches," Dean said.

"The thing with us is we've seen evil before. For example, we've fought demons, but not the kind we saw last night," Sam explained. "You see, when we were little, our Mom was killed by a demon. Our Dad walked into my nursery to find her pinned to the ceiling, dead, with a wound in her gut."

Paige gasped. "Oh my god, that's awful!"

"When he looked up, she burst into flames and set the whole room on fire. He got us out of there as fast as possible."

"Actually," Dean interrupted. "I got you out. Dad gave you to me and told me to take you outside."

"Really?" Sam asked. "I never knew that."

Dean shook his head. "It wasn't really important."

Sam looked at him for a moment before continuing. "She was obviously killed by a demon. No one believed Dad, so he set out on a mission to find the demon himself and kill it."

"Did he?" Paige asked.

"No," Sam said. "He never found it, so instead, he learned everything about demons, ghosts, vampires, and the like and dedicated his life to hunting them down and killing them."

"Even witches?" Paige asked.

"Well, the kind of witches we're used to dealing with are the kind that are… well evil. Those girls we ran into aren't evil, and from what it looks like, they got their powers naturally."

Dean snorted and took another bite of food. "Yeah right! I still don't believe them."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So no, we don't kill things that aren't evil. They call what we are Hunters."

"So when did you decide to become Hunters?" she asked curiously as she stirred her eggs around with her fork.

Dean snorted again. "Lady, it was decided for us! Dad raised us to fight evil. We never had a choice. Neither Sam, nor I even thought about doing anything else."

Sam suddenly looked down into his plate with a guilty look on his face. He never told Dean about the acceptance letter, nor was he ever planning to. The very idea of leaving Dean now to go off to college was stupid and selfish. Dean needed him and that was that. Both Paige and Dean seemed to notice his sudden silence and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he reached over and squeezed Sam's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he muttered and smiled at him, turning over his hand and held Dean's gently in reassurance.

"That must be horrible. I mean, I can't believe he did that to his kids," Paige said as Dean stared intently at Sam. "It's not fair to force your children into that kind of life. If I ever meet that bastard, I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah, well you'll find it hard to do that," Dean said. "He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Paige said immediately. "I didn't realize… never mind what I said then."

"It's fine…" Sam said, but he was looking at Dean, answering him at the same time as he still held his hand. "Really…" Dean held his gaze for a minute before sighing and wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders to give him a half-hug and went back to eating.

Paige looked between the two of them, a little confused, and asked her question. "So how long ago did he… pass away?"

Sam looked a bit choked up and that and put down his fork, unable to meet any one's eyes. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him down to lean into his shoulder. Sam sighed and buried his face into Dean's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Dean just thought he was taking Dad's death hard. He never told him that he'd seen the whole thing… That he'd seen Dad and the other guy fight to the death and die right before his very eyes. He shuddered as the memories returned to him. Dean focused all of his attention on Sam before answering Paige absentmindedly.

"A few months ago. Excuse us for a minute…"

"Of course…" Paige said awkwardly, regretting that she asked.

Dean stood up and grabbed onto Sam's hands and led him to stand up too. He brought Sam over to a couch and sat them down on it, turning to face Sam and pulling him into his lap slightly. Sam didn't even fight him as he turned and leaned into Dean, laying down and resting his head on Dean's chest giving out a dry sob. Sam cringed and bit through his lip at the horrible memories repeating themselves in his head and started hyperventilating.

"No... Dad", he muttered into Deans shirt, taking a deep breath and shriveling up even further. A flashback hit him full force and he was there. "He's not a monster. Don't hurt him. NO!" he shouted and hit Dean weakly. "Dad..." It felt as if he were there at that very moment, watching his Dad fight to the death again before his very eyes. He cried again and shuddered. "Don't die... nonononono!"

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes at seeing Sam like this. Sometimes Sam couldn't help himself and started closing off, as if he were in another world. He'd start muttering about Dad dieing and other things, and nothing anyone could say to him in this state seemed to help. So he did the only thing he could do and wrapped his arms tighter around his hysterical brother.

"Shhhh Sammy, everything's going to be okay. It's okay now, I'm here."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean tightly for a few minutes as he tried to fight the memories away. Afterwards, he sighed and turned into his stomach. "I'm such a freaking wuss, honestly." He reached up and wiped his tears away.

"No you're not Sammy," Dean said in a thick, wet voice full of sorrow. Sam looked up and saw Dean crying.

He looked up at him alarmed and sat up, reaching up to hold Dean's face gently in both hands. "Oh, don't cry Dean. Please don't cry!"

Sam wiped Dean's tears away with both of his thumbs and pulled Dean toward him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard to see you like that," he muttered and tried to wipe his own tears away. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"I'm sorry…" Sam muttered as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"No don't be…" Dean said, bringing his head up to look at him. "I should be the sorry one, tearing up like some… girl and all. God, I'm such a wimp."

Sam laughed. "Uhuh, and who was holding who before you cried?"

"That's different. You're…" Dean said, while waving a hand in his direction, trying to come up with the right word. "Sam."

Sam hit him on the arm. "Jerk!"

Dean grinned at him. "Bitch!"

Sam laughed and Dean laughed along with him, pulling him into a hug and messing up his hair. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Paige jumped up at the opportunity to do something and ran over to the door to open it up and smiled. In the doorway was a man with short dark hair. Sam pulled away from Dean slightly and turned to lean on his shoulder casually. Paige grinned at the guy and kissed him. The guy smiled and kissed back. When they parted, Paige spoke.

"Shane! Hi! What a pleasant surprise. These are my… friends Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, this is my boyfriend, Shane," she said happily.

"Hi there, nice to meet you," Sam said from his place on Dean's shoulder.

"What's up?" Dean said.

"Hi…" Shane said, looking rather awkward. "Uh… are you two like… together?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed as Dean hit his forehead at the very familiar question. "We're _brothers_!" Dean said, staring at him.

"Oooooh…" Shane said. "Sorry about that. You just looked…"

"Believe me, you aren't the first person to make that mistake," Sam replied, laughing.

Dean looked over at Sam and thought to himself. Why did people always think that they were together? It was weird. Sam and Dean would be minding their own business on jobs, and people would always assume they were gay. It wasn't that Sam wasn't attractive or that Dean would mind dating him… Dean looked away and tried to cut off that line of thought, but it was kind of hard to with Sam's warm and familiar weight still on his shoulders. It wasn't as if Sam felt the same way about his own god-damn _brother_ so Dean might as well just try to forget about _that!_ He tuned out the conversation between Shane and Paige until Paige turned to them.

"Well, I'm going to go to work. Are you boys going to tag along? I'm going to stop off at that church I was found at afterwards."

"Sure!" Sam answered for him. "We'll just wander around at coffee shops with Dean or something until you get off."

"What is it with you always answering these questions for me and dragging me along into these situations?" Dean asked him.

Sam smirked at him. "It's a gift."

"Do you want me to come too?" Shane asked.

"No, it's okay." Paige said.

She drove the boys to her work place and they wandered around outside for a little while. They thought about everything that was going on around them and what to think of it. Dean was fairly sure there was no way that he could be those strange girls' brother, but he knew _something_ was up. Sam didn't see how he _could_ be a brother to those girls, but he was starting to have doubts about it. They did seem pretty sincere and they _did_ save them. The question was, how was it possible? To Sam's knowledge, they didn't have siblings… How could he have not known about them?

They didn't have much time to think about it though, because Paige came bursting out of the door to their workplace looking for them and told them that she wanted to go to the church where she was found _now_. When Sam asked her why, she muttered something about an asshole. Sam followed her without a question for moral support, while Dean tagged along to stay with his brother.

When they got there, Paige spoke to a nun and introduced her to them briefly before asking about her birth parents. The nun smiled and described them coming to her by what they now knew was orbing. Paige listened with a smile on her face and the nun eventually gave her the blanket she was brought in as she told her about the "angels" that she came from. Suddenly, two very familiar girls walked in. The last two that any of the three wanted to see, Phoebe and Piper.

Piper waved her arms and froze the nun in place while talking.

"What did you do to her?" Paige asked, alarmed.

Phoebe looked back. "Oh, she just froze her, she'll be fine."

"Wait a second," Dean said. "You _froze_ her? What in the _world?_ Is she _alive?_"

"Yes, she'll be fine, trust me," Phoebe said.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust you? Yeah right…"

"Piper…" Phoebe said, looking at the blanket in Phoebe's arms.

Piper looked too. "Is that our blanket?"

Paige roughly away as Piper reached out for it. "NO! That's _mine! _Leave me alone!" She snapped and stormed off.

"Geez lady," Dean said, "Let the girl have her blanket!"

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted, running after the girl. Piper and the boys followed her.

"Stop or I'll freeze!" Piper snapped.

"I thought you said you can't freeze witches," Dean replied cockily. Piper glared at him.

"Would you please just leave me alone?" Paige asked.

"Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches too!" Phoebe said.

"Back off Loony Toons! She wants to be left alone," Dean defended, stepping in front of the two girls and blocking her from Paige.

"Look, someone very very bad might be after you all, so can you please just trust us?!"

"Trust you?! You just froze a nun!" Paige exclaimed.

"Well spoken," Dean said, grinning. "Yeah ladies, how do we know you guys aren't the ones we should be running from?"

"You're all witches too!" Piper shouted.

"I very much doubt that," Dean said.

"You said a spell!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah? So did you! I might have had nothing to do with it."

"Uhuh, and the lights from the ceiling turned into a rainbow when we all touched because you _aren't_ witches."

"That could have been a trick!" Dean argued.

"What kind of trick?!" Piper snapped, frustrated.

"Look, you all have a magical power!" Phoebe said.

That seemed to get Paige's attention. She stopped walking and turned around. Phoebe smiled like a cat that got the mouse and the girls walked around Dean and approached her. Dean looked at Sam, who had yet to say a word, exasperated. He shrugged at him and walked beside Paige. Phoebe and Piper walked to stand beside Paige and Phoebe leaned against a wall.

"The sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself."

"Don't listen to her Paige!" Dean snapped and Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "She's probably just lying," he snapped and stood beside her.

"I have a power?" Paige asked.

Dean slapped his forehead. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him?

"According to the Prophecy, the third witch has the power to move things with her mind," Piper said, sounding a little strained. "Like Prue could…"

There was silence, and then Paige spoke. "How does it work?" she asked.

"You concentrate on an object like that candle right there…" Phoebe said, pointing to a candle behind Paige. "And then you just wave your arm at it," she finished, waving her own arm.

Paige looked at the candle disbelievingly and waved her arm at the candle. Dean laughed. "And surprisingly, nothing happens. Sam, Paige, let's get out of here."

"Or you could squint your eyes…" Piper said. "She used to squint her eyes."

"Look lady!" Dean snapped angrily. "She is not going to make that…" he waved an arm in the direction of the candle and suddenly, it flew off of its' holder. Dean jumped.

"Well well well Mr. I'm-Not-A-Witch," Phoebe said, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "It looks like you _are_ a witch after all!"

"What?" Dean asked. "No! No I didn't! No way, that's bullshit! There's no way I could have moved that-" he waved an arm toward the candle and it moved again. Dean looked at it, bug-eyed, and backed away. "What the _hell_ is going on?" he asked angrily.

"You Mister," Piper stated as a matter of factly, "Are a witch."

Dean shut up, not trusting himself to speak anymore.

"That still doesn't address me," Paige said. "I didn't make that candle-"

Suddenly, the candle orbed off of the floor and into her hand. She stared at it in shock and brought it closer to her face to look at it. There was silence, before Phoebe spoke.

"So… perhaps the Whitelighter in her makes it work differently?" she asked and blew out the candle.

"Half-breed." Piper muttered.

"Hey, that's not very nice… I don't think…" Sam said. "Wait, what's a Whitelighter?"

"What about Sam?" Piper asked. "I wonder what he could do…"

"Lay off it, okay?" Dean snapped. "Sam doesn't have a power!"

"But you do," Phoebe said, smirking at him slightly.

Sam chuckled. "Look, it doesn't really matter because…" He touched the wall and jumped slightly. Suddenly, he saw a vision of Shane walking up to the church and falling to the ground as a stone statue seemed to scream at him. His eyes turned black and he reached his hand out to the church door, causing it to fly open.

Dean rushed to Sam's side and caught him before he could fall. "Sam? Are you okay?" he asked, staring worriedly into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked up at Dean's face before him and blushed slightly before steadying himself and answering. "Yeah… I think so…"

Suddenly, there was a loud, alien-sounding scream and everyone looked around.

"What is that?" Paige asked.

"I don't know…" Phoebe replied.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Shane lying on the floor, reaching out to Paige. "Paige!" he shouted.

"Shane?" Paige asked and started to run toward him.

"No don't!" Sam said suddenly, and grabbed her arm. "He's possessed!"

"What?!" Paige asked. "How would you know?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, "I think I-"

"Saw it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah…" Sam answered, turning to look at Phoebe.

"Premonition," Phoebe said. "It must be The Source, we have to go… LEO!"

Leo orbed there on the spot. "What is it?" he looked around and suddenly became very wary as he spotted Sam and Dean.

"Get us out of here now!" Phoebe shouted.

"Are they going to shoot me-"

"LEO! NOW!" Piper snapped.

Leo listened to his wife and grabbed them all before orbing away.

As they disappeared in bright white lights, seemed to fly through the air, and suddenly appeared in the manor, Dean came to a conclusion. He _definitely_ didn't like orbing.


	7. Dream Sequence

Hey guys, the rating was changed to M, but not for the reason you all hope for... some violence...

Lovels to DracoStarbo as always!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter Summary: Dean has a dream and Sam has a nightmare...

* * *

Dean stumbled as they orbed back to the manor and glared at everyone. "Okay, SOME ONE tell me what's going on!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Geez Mister, ever since we've met you, you've been one great big bundle of joy."

"I second what Dean said," Paige said, looking at them all. "Why is my boyfriend possessed? Sam?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "I just saw his eyes go black in my vision. That's key to possession, not to mention the fact that I saw him blow the door open. It's probably to get to you."

Cole shimmered into the room and Dean jumped.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I shimmered."

"Why not just… orb or whatever?" Cole just looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"So The Source was at the church?" Leo asked.

"Well, those gargoyles weren't exactly whistling 'Dixie,' Leo," Phoebe said.

"Do you think he wanted to kill me?" Paige asked.

"Perhaps," Cole said. "If ever there was a time to attack, now would be it since Paige is still new to her powers."

"But wait, what if he doesn't want to kill her, what if he wants to lure her to his side?"

"What side? The Dark side?" Dean asked and laughed.

Leo looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. That's one way to put it…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't get it? The Dark Side as in Star Wars?"

"You watch Star Wars?" Sam asked him.

Dean looked away and shut up.

"But uh, what does that mean?" Phoebe asked. "Lure her to his side?"

"There's a window of opportunity, an opening-"

"48 hours," Cole specified.

"Right," Leo said. "48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her power for good or evil yet can be swayed either way."

"Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he can't," Cole said. "It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil-"

"She becomes evil forever," Leo finished.

"Well," Sam said, "that… sucks."

"Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" Piper asked. Leo gestured upward and Cole looked downward. "Oh, never mind!" she snapped.

"Anyway, now that we've got that crap out of the way, let's address our issue!" Dean said, pointing to him and Sam. "What are we doing here? Why do we have powers? You know, reasons for us to even bother sticking around?"

Phoebe laughed a bit. "I thought we told you, you're our brothers."

"Yeah… right, and I wear women's clothes!" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"What would make you believe us?" Piper asked.

"Maybe if we could see some photos or something…" Sam suggested, feeling rather weird and awkward about the whole situation.

"Sure," Phoebe said and walked into the next room, disappearing for a few minutes before coming back out with a box of photos. "Here are some pictures of Piper, Prue, and I with Mom."

She sat on the couch and placed the box on a table before pulling out a picture of them and her right at the time before the water demon attacked. Patty was sitting on the floor and smiling down at the girls. Prue was wrapped in her arms and Piper was cuddling into her shoulder. Phoebe was standing up and playing with Patty's hair while smiling at the camera. Sam took the picture and his hand shook slightly as his face grew pale.

"Dean… look, it's… it's…"

Dean paled and stared at the photo in shock. He reached out his hand and grabbed Sam's shoulder so hard his knuckles turned white. Then he turned away and walked to the other side of the room. He leaned one hand against the wall and gripped it tightly, standing there in stone silence. Sam, worried, stood up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, trying to offer whatever support he could.

"Dean?" he asked, worried.

"_Shit!_" Dean said and placed his other hand against his forehead.

Dean looked back to stare at them all, the people that were his family after all, at least half-family through his mother. This definitely complicated things. It made everything more… complicated. He was perfectly happy just being with Sam and having just Sam with him, and, even though it sounded greedy, he wanted to keep Sam to himself. He didn't want to have to share him with a bunch of girls and give them the right to hold the same place in his heart that he did. He aimed a half-hearted glare at the lot.

Dean turned to look at Sam and sighed in defeat. Sam was always a family guy. He'd probably love to bring in more people to share his life with and hold in his heart. Dean kind of wanted a family too, to be honest, but he just… he wanted Sam to care more about him than anyone else. He never wanted anyone to be equal to Dean in Sam's eyes. This new family might just make that happen though. Dean locked eyes with Sam and felt his steady gaze and small reassuring smile. In that one smile, Sam was trying to convey to him that Dean would always hold an important place in his heart. Dean relaxed a little and turned to the others.

"How?" he asked.

"Well," Phoebe said. "Long story short, Mom used to be a witch, but got attacked by a demon and lost her memories. We thought she was dead. She met your Dad, changed her name to Mary, had you, and when your powers started showing, she found a witch and bound your powers."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Okay, fine, I believe you, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it."

"Oh believe me, none of the 'Powers That Be' out there could care less whether or not you're happy about this crap," Piper huffed and rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

Sam smiled at Piper for her attempt to lighten the mood and looked at Dean. His shoulders were still stiff, but he looked more accepting and less likely to attack anyone. He looked defeated and resigned. Sam smiled at him and pulled him into a hug to try to make him feel better, or at least less on edge. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Sam, leaning into him. Sam held him for a few seconds before letting go and smiling reassuring at him. Dean smiled back and rolled his eyes a little, letting Sam know he was fine. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the girls.

"So… what now?"

"Well, I think you all should stay the night. Do you mind sharing a room with your brother?" Piper asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Why do we have to stay the night?"

"Protection, for one," Cole said. "You are safer together. This way, we can all keep an eye on Paige."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Sam chirped.

Dean rolled his eyes and Phoebe happily showed them to their room. It was average size and much bigger than their dingy hotel room. The only potential problem was the fact that the room only had one king-sized bed. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and shrugged. Outwardly, they didn't care. Dean took any chance he could get to keep a closer eye on Sam and Sam didn't mind being close to Dean.

Inwardly, however, each had their own little fear. Dean was worried that falling asleep so close to Sam might make him dream… things he would be embarrassed to be caught dreaming about if such dreams woke his brother up. He didn't exactly want Sam to wake up seeing Dean moaning out his name… Yeah, that would be awkward. Dean inwardly cursed himself. It would be a little hard falling asleep with Sam's comforting presence and not think any… unwanted thoughts.

Sam, on the other hand, was worried his brother might catch him having a nightmare. Usually, when they slept in separate beds Sam was able to hide them. He almost managed to stop crying out altogether, but he couldn't stop from twisting and turning yet. Sometimes he punched and kicked the bed in his sleep. He wasn't exactly a restful sleeper. Sometimes, he'd toss and turn to the point where he even woke up on the floor.

So the boys went to sleep next to each other, each with their outward smiles and inward worries. The only strange thing was that Sam insisted on leaving the door open. Both slipped under the covers in their boxers, which caused Dean to sneak in a few unnoticed appreciative glances, and settled on the pillows. Sam lay face up while Dean turned to face the opposite direction.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Dean."

_Dean turned to Sam and smiled as they were driving down the road, off to some random hunt god-knows-where. Usually, Sam would either smile back or be gazing absent-mindedly out of the window, but not now. Now, he looked at him and looked sharply away again nervously. Dean frowned and reached out to grab Sam's shoulder. Sam turned to look at him and stared at his lips._

"_Sam?" Dean asked. "Is something wrong?"_

_Sam took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Dean…" he said quietly. "Can you pull over? I need to talk to you about something…"_

"_Sure thing Sammy," Dean said. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to pull into somewhere a bit more informal then the side of a road, okay?"_

"_S-Sure…" Sam stuttered._

_Dean turned onto a dirt road surrounded by trees. He drove a little further until they came to a beautiful clearing at the edge of a cliff top where they could clearly see the sun set. Sam looked at it in amazement and wonder, taking in all the beauty around him as Dean stuck in a Metallica Tape into the radio and turned the volume down a little so that he could hear what Sam was saying._

"_So Sammy," Dean said, draping an arm around Sam's shoulders. "What did you want to talk about?"_

"_Um… Dean, I feel very close to you now. I know you know that, but I don't think you realize how close… Dean… It's kind of hard to say this..."_

"_You can tell me anything Sammy…"_

_Dean reached out a hand and stroked Sam's face with the backs of his fingers. Sam sighed in what looked like bliss and leaned into the touch, staring at Dean through half-lidded eyes. Dean drew in a sharp breath at how beautiful Sammy looked, especially with that intense gaze directed at him. Dean felt his heart skip several beats as Sam leaned forward slowly until his face was only a few inches apart from Dean's face. He blushed shyly and backed away a little, his eyes focused on Dean's lips._

"_I think… I'd rather show you if that's alright with you…" Sam whispered._

_Sam reached out and snaked an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulled him closer until the tips of their noses were brushing. Dean stared into his beautiful eyes nervously and tried remember how to breathe. He pressed a hand against Sam's upper-chest and curled his fingers lightly over it. Sam let out a breath as he continued to stare at Dean through that heavy half-lidded gaze of his, awaiting an answer._

"_Sure Sammy…" Dean breathed out. "Anything you want… anything…"_

_His mouth opened slightly and Sam snaked his other arm around Dean's shoulder, holding him firmly. Dean snaked his second arm up around Sam's neck as they inched closer slowly. Sam's nose brushed against the side of his and grazed against his cheek. Dean soaked up every wonderful moment as he stared into Sam's eyes. Finally, Sam's lips opened slightly and pressed against Deans in a deliciously soft, open-mouthed kiss._

_Dean brought up first arm to join his second arm around Sam's neck as he pulled Sam closer. Sam sighed into the kiss, all of his tension releasing and he took Dean's lower-lip in his mouth and pulled at it gently between his teeth. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Sam, relishing every moment. Sam let go of his lip and met his fully again, open-mouthed, and let his tongue slide through Dean's lips to caress Dean's own tongue. Sam breathed deeply and wrapped his arms tighter around Deans waist as their tongues fought for dominance, Sam winning._

_After quite some time, Sam finally pulled away, gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against Dean's and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Dean."_

"_I love you too Sammy…" Dean breathed out. "Oh god, you have no idea how long I've been dying to say that to you. Come on, let's get into the backseat. There's more room…"_

_Sam smiled at him and hurriedly got out of the car at the same time as Dean. He ran around the front of it and smiled at him brilliantly, grabbing Dean's hands in his own. Dean grinned at him and Sam pinned him against the side of the car, kissing him passionately. Dean smiled and kissed back with enthusiasm. When the need for breath became an issue, they separated again and Dean opened the car door to the back seat._

_Immediately, Sam pushed him into the car and onto the seats and go in himself, closing the door behind him. Dean looked up at Sam as he lay across the back seat of the impala, and smiled at him again. Sam gazed at him lustily and straddled him, pressing their bodies together. His face was inches away from Dean's and Dean was once again captivated. Sam grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them behind him._

"_Is this more comfortable for you?" Sam asked breathily._

_Dean nodded and Sam brought their lips together again. Immediately, Dean's mouth opened and their tongues fought for dominance, Sam winning again. Then Sam moved his mouth to Dean's jaw, licking and biting around the jaw-line and to that delicious spot behind Dean's ear. Dean moaned lightly and arched up into Sam, causing Sam to moan as well._

"_Sammy…" Dean moaned._

"_Dean…" Sam returned and let go of Dean's arms, moving his hands to pull at the bottom of Dean's shirt. _

_Dean sat up slightly and Sam pulled it over his head, exposing his chest. Sam immediately tossed the shirt into the front seat and pinned him back down into the car seats, running his fingers over his bare chest and kissing and nipping in all the right places. Dean cried out and Sam suddenly started murmuring in between his kisses._

"_Dean…"_

"**Dean!"**

"_Dean!"_

"**DEAN!"**

Dean was jerked awake by a meeting between him and a hard, cold floor. He stared at it in confusion and sat up, trying to figure out where he was. He sat up and scratched the back of his head, and noticed that some parts of his body were sore, as if they'd just been hit or something. He turned to face the side of a bed, and then his eyes widened in realization. Sam had just shoved him out of the bed and onto the floor!

He was about to yell at Sam, when he heard him cry out. "DEAN!" Dean practically had to bite back a moan as he flashed back to his earlier dream when Sam had been calling out his name, but all of his lusty thoughts vanished when he heard his next words shouted in a tearful voice. "Oh god, please no! NO! DEAN! Oh my god! Don't die Dean! Please! Oh god."

He looked up to see Sam tossing and turning amongst the bed sheets and sobbing. Immediately, he panicked and stood up, trying to shake him awake. Sam only pulled away and almost screamed again, but Dean covered his mouth and simply slid into bed with him, holding Sam close to him. Sam struggled against him and beat his chest, sobbing harshly. Sam was hysterical, pleading and begging for Dean to stay alive… Dean held Sam as close as he could and rocked him back and forth, tearing up slightly.

"Shhh, I'm right here Sam. I'm right here… Please wake up! Please! Sammy, wake up!"

_Sam and Dean grinned at each other. They were just kids playing around for once. Dad wasn't back yet, he'd left to go on some hunt and he wouldn't be back until morning. The boys were bored and didn't know what to do. Finally, Dean grinned and turned to Sam with mischief in his eyes._

"_I know! How about we play…. hide and seek!?"_

"_Yeah!" Sam agreed happily, smiling brightly at his brother._

"_Okay, you hide first," Dean said._

"_Sure, I love hiding," Sam agreed, giggling._

"_Okay, I'm going to close my eyes and count to 20. When I'm done, you better be hidden!"_

"_Yes Dean!" Sam said, giggling as Dean closed his eyes._

_He ran off, searching the place for the perfect hiding spot. He only had a small amount of time. Where should he hide? Under the bed? Nah, too obvious. How about in the kitchen cabinets? Nope, even if Dean didn't find him, he'd end up running into him when he grabbed something to eat… Hmmm, the bathrooms were easy, so not there… AHAH! The closet! It was perfect! Sam giggled to himself as he ran into a big, white, blinded closet and closed the door behind him. It was very dark in the closet, but he could see everything going on outside._

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Dean shouted and ran around the house. _

_Sam giggled to himself as he heard his brother running about the house, looking here and there. Finally, he stopped in front of the closet. Sam held his breath and tried o be quiet. His brother pulled on the knob and found it to be locked. This confused Sam, as he couldn't figure out how it could be locked. As Dean turned away, Sam looked down and saw a head… Dad's head! Sam screamed as it turned around to look at him. His mouth opened and he spoke._

"_Now you will watch your brother die… Look Sam!"_

_Sam turned to look and behind Dean appeared a tall black man with a knife. Sam banged on the closet and screamed at Dean to turn around. Dean did and screamed. The man grabbed Dean and threw him at the closet door. Dean banged on the outside of the closet and looked right into Sam's desperate eyes. The man approached and smiled at Sam as he held the knife up, its' wicked point catching the light as he stepped closer to poor Dean._

"_HELP ME SAMMY!" Dean screamed. "LET ME IN!"_

_Sam pulled at the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "I CAN'T! IT WON'T OPEN!" he screamed, tears dripping down his face._

"_What are you TALKING about? LET ME IN SAMMY! PUSH AT IT HARDER!"_

_The man finally reached Dean and stabbed him in the shoulder. Dean screamed out in pain and grabbed his bloody, gushing wound and sank to the floor as the man smiled in glee. Dean cried and reached a bloody hand out to the closet door. "Sammy…" he sobbed. "Why won't you help m-me?! I-I-It huuuurts Sammy! Sammy, PLEASE! Oh god Sammy, just open the door!" The man grinned and dragged the knife across the side of Deans' face, grinning sadistically. Dean screeched and the blood dripped down it face, a tiny spittle reaching through the blinders and hitting Sam._

"_I CAN'T DEAN!" Sam sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"_

"_So…" Dean muttered weakly, staring at him as the man stabbed him in the back. "You're just going to sit there and watch me die?" As he spoke, blood dripped down his chin._

"_No… Dean… Oh god! DON'T DIE DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" he sobbed. Slowly, Sam turned to his father's head, who stared back up at him, smiling pleasantly. "Daddy..." Sam sobbed. "W-why w-won't you… h-help him?"_

"_Because," his Dad said and grinned sadistically. "Didn't I ever teach you that all monsters are evil?" Suddenly, vampire fangs retracted from his gums and gleamed in the light. "Well son," he snarled. "Daddy's a fucking monster!" He tilted his decapitated head back, revealing his jagged bloody, neck-ending, and laughed a cold and sinister laugh. Sam whimpered and turned to face Dean as the man dragged the knife across his brothers' throat and the blood squirted him in the face through the blinds._

"**SAM! WAKE UP!"**

Sam jolted awake to find himself staring into Dean's chest, sobbing. When he awoke to find Dean alive and well, he sobbed in relief and held him closely. "Oh god DEAN! You're alive!"

"Oh course I'm alive," Dean said, his voice slightly crowded with tears. "Everything's okay Sammy. I'm right here…"

Sam held onto Dean tightly and didn't let go. "Dean…" He muttered.

"You didn't tell me you still had nightmares…" Dean said, wiping tears from his eyes. He'd tried to wake his brother up for while now, but until now, he was still screaming in his horrible nightmares.

"It's nothing…" Sam said, wiping his tears away, only to have them replaced with more.

"SAM! Look at you for gods' sake! It's NOT NOTHING!" Dean shouted.

Sam tried to pull away, only to have Dean jerk roughly on his arm and pull him back into his embrace. Sam gave up and just turned to sob in Dean's chest. "I didn't want you to worry!" he cried. "Oh god, I dreamt you died Dean! I dreamt you died and you were begging for me to help you, but I couldn't! I was locked in the freaking closet! And Dad's head… OH GOD!" Sam sobbed in Deans arms and Dean held him close, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'm right here Sammy, okay? I'm here and alive and I'm not going anywhere. I promise…"

Sam sobbed into his chest and held him closer.

Dean buried his face into Sam's hair and kissed the top of his head lightly, before whispering so quietly that Sam couldn't possibly hear through his sobs. "I love you…"


	8. We're Staying

Sorry folks, this one is... pretty short, but HEY! There's one right after it , so don't complain! :P

Dislaimer: No, but I wish they were

Chapter Summary: Sam and Dean spend the day at the Halliwells

* * *

Dean fell asleep easily after that, but for Sam, sleep didn't come so easily. He knew that if he closed his eyes and drifted off again, another nightmare would occur. Not only did he not want to disturb Dean, but he was also getting sick of nightmares. That's all he ever had anymore, nightmares. Horrible, gruesome dreams that left him waking up filled with fear and silent tears. He was so sick of them, but the only way to keep them away was staying awake.

Sam decided he was done torturing himself for the night, so he decided not to go back to sleep. Instead, he pretended to drift off with Dean's comforting arms around him and waited until his brother drifted off peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares as he was. Sam sighed and stroked his unknowing brothers' hair. Thank goodness Dean didn't have nightmares. He had enough to deal with on his own. No one deserved to live like this…

Sam accepted the fact that he got nightmares each night and felt it as a sort of justice. He should have fought harder against that man, he should have done more. He should have been stronger, more skilled at fighting. If he'd focused more on fighting then worrying about meaningless things like sports and finding a new life for himself, Dad might still be alive, and Sam wouldn't have nightmares. It was that simple.

Sam lay there and continued to stroke Dean's hair, thinking about his earlier statement about not knowing of his continued nightmares. "Oh Dean…" he said. "Yes, I still get nightmares. I get them every time I close my eyes; my only escape is the rare occurrence that I don't remember them when I wake up. I only wake up crying, but sigh in bliss as the dreams escape my memory. Don't worry about me Dean. I'll be fine… for you."

Dean, of course didn't answer him, as he was asleep. Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. In his sleep, Dean held him closer like a teddy bear. Sam sighed and stroked his brothers' back, feeling safe in Dean's arms. He lay there awake all night long, just gaining comfort from the sleeping embrace of Dean, much preferring it to the horrible abyss that awaited him if he were to fall asleep again.

When he felt Dean stir and begin to wake up, Sam pretended to be asleep again. Let Dean think he'd slept peacefully. That way he wouldn't have to worry. He heard Dean take a deep breath and wrap his arms around Sam tighter as he softly ran his fingers through his hair. Sam felt him breathe deeply and press his forehead against his as he just held Sam for a long while. Eventually, Sam felt Dean let go and shake him slightly.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Dean said lightly.

Sam stretched and opened his eyes, faking a yawn and blinked slowly at him. "Good morning," he said slowly, making his voice sound sleepy.

"No more nightmares I hope?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Sam said and smiled at him. At least that part was true, but only because he hadn't gone back to sleep.

Dean smirked. "Well, you better turn into a squirrel on crack for me Sammy, because you'll need it to deal with three PMS-capable girls."

Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Squirrel on crack?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bright-eyed and bushy tailed? What else do you think that saying means?"

Sam grinned and sat up. "I never thought about it that way before…"

"Since when do you think about anything?"

Sam hit him and slid out of bed. "Well, it's time to face the day Dean. Are you ready?"

"For three women and two dudes that enjoy popping out of nowhere? Hell no! How can anyone be ready for that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Says the man who hunts demons and other ghastly creatures for a living!"

Dean scoffed at him. "It's different when it's your supposed family and their lovers."

"What is spending a day with these people compared to chasing down something trying to kill you?"

"This is much… much worse," Dean replied.

The boys left the room to go into the kitchen, finding breakfast on the table for them and the girls and guys already eating. They looked at them all in confusion, not used to eating a meal anywhere but at a diner or by themselves. Sam stared down at the food. No one other than a waitress, Dean, or Dad had ever given him something to eat before.

"Is this for us?" Sam asked.

"No, it's for the invisible monkeys! Whatever made you think that it was for you!" Piper replied. Phoebe looked at her and laughed.

Sam tilted his head to the side. "Really?" Nothing would surprise him after all that had happened.

Paige snorted into her drink. "I think… she was being sarcastic."

Sam blinked. "Oh…" Feeling embarrassed, he sat down to eat. "Thank you…"

Piper smiled at him. "You're welcome Sam. Enjoy your breakfast."

Piper wasn't sure how she felt about having three new family members yet, but so far, she liked Sam. She didn't know about the other two yet though. Dean was a little too moody and it was hard to like someone who did their best to try to shut you out. So far, the only thing she'd heard from Dean was outward denial of familiar relations and avoidance. Sam was sweeter, and while a little disbelieving at first, which was understandable, seemed more willing to open up and try this new family thing out. She didn't know about Paige yet… accepting Paige almost felt like trying to replace Prue.

So she did the most neutral thing she could do for all of them and made everyone breakfast. The kitchen was soothing to her and eating food at a table together brought people closer together in her eyes. The need to eat was a thing that everyone had in common, and Piper loved to cook. Sometimes, when she couldn't find anything to say, she let her food do the talking for her. Food was like emotions sometimes. There are just some things you eat that you just can't describe, the same way that there are feelings that you just can't describe.

So the food said what she could not. She wanted to try and see whatever this thing was through, and she recognized her siblings. She didn't welcome them with open arms, but she accepted that they were now part of the family and she didn't deny them the right to eat her food and share her table. She watched Dean sit down and stare at the food uncertainly and glared at him. She was trying to make a statement dammit!

"What's the matter Dean?! Are you afraid it's poisoned?" she snapped.

Dean just looked at her, looked back at the food, and shrugged before taking a careful bite, rolling the food around in his tongue, swallowing, waiting, and then, when he didn't drop dead, deciding the food was safe, started to stuff his face. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sam, who smiled at her very politely.

"It's very good," he said.

"Thank you Sam," she said, returning his smile. "I made it myself."

"You cook very well," he commented.

"That is very sweet of you. Again, thank you." Piper said and smiled, deciding she liked Sam.

The rest of the day passed rather smoothly. The Source attempted to make one last attempt to sway Paige to his side and failed, securing her position by Phoebe and Pipers' side as their sister. Dean and Sam went home after that, but met them later at P3 after Leo and Cole left them to talk with Paige. Dean had an arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and looked at them all, his expression slightly guarded.

"We've decided to stick around, if that's okay with you," Sam said.

"Good," Phoebe said. "Welcome to our family then, sit!" She scooted down the seat and gestured for them to sit down. Sam smiled and sat next to her while Dean sat on his other side, away from the girls.

Paige smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad you're sticking around. After all, you hung around me when I was still insecure about being a sister as well as a witch. I like you guys."

The boys smiled at her lightly and Sam slid down and leaned on his brothers' shoulder casually.

"You seem like pretty decent guys," Piper said, offering a hesitant smile.

"Thanks!" Sam said. "And you all seem like great people too."

They smiled at him and engaged the boys in a conversation. Sam spoke enthusiastically while Dean seemed more reluctant. Eventually, Sam's eyes started to flutter shut and Dean dragged him off.

"It looks like Sammy here needs his beauty sleep. It's waaay past his bed time."

Sam hit him sleepily, but followed him. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"


	9. Nightmares

Mmmmhmmm! I'm VERY proud of this one. I actually wrote it before the previous chapter, XD. Seriously, the last chapter, I put my fingers to the keyboard, and typed whatever came out just so I could hurry up and post this one! ENJOY! Oh, and this has a nightmare in it, so beware...

Discalimer: Do I need to repeat myself?

Chapter Summary: Sam is sick of waking up from nightmares...

* * *

_Dad had sent the boys on a mission, to find the Vampire nest and wipe out the clan. Dean took the mission with pride and joy, thrilled to be trusted to go on a hunt without him, but something felt wrong about this job to Sam. The hunt sent creepy chills down his spine, as if something was dead wrong, but Sam couldn't figure out quite what it was. So here they were, creeping through the entrance of the Vampire's nest, an abandoned underground building_

_Sam walked beside Dean, holding a knife in one hand and a gun loaded with bullets soaked in Dead Man's Blood in the other. He glanced over to Dean nervously. Dean looked determined, his jaw set firmly and his mouth a thin line of determination. Sam, however, felt the opposite. He felt horrible, disgusting. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hunt Vampires. It didn't feel right. Didn't Vampires deserve to live too? Why couldn't they just hunt something else?_

"_Dean…" Sam whispered. "I really don't want to do this. Can't we just… leave them alone?"_

_Dean turned to Sam and threw him a fierce glare. "They're monsters Sam. Don't you remember what Dad said? Show no mercy for the cursed."_

_Sam shuddered at the words. "Something isn't right Dean…"_

_Dean glared and suddenly, held a knife to Sam's throat. "Are you one of them Sam?" His eyes glinted sinisterly in the light._

_Sam backed away slowly in fear. Why was his brother acting like this? Dean never tried to attack him. "No…" he whispered. "Of course not Dean."_

_Dean glared again and lowered the knife. "Then shut up and let's do this thing."_

_Sam nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and met Dean's hard, cold stare. Dean sneered at him and pushed open the door to the building. As one, they ran in and stood in the center of the room, back to back. Sam held out his gun, prepared to fire, but Dean held his pointed to the floor loosely. Sam turned to look at him, confused, but Dean refused to meet his eyes. _

_When he turned back around, he found himself surrounded by vampires. They all snarled and formed a tight circle around him and Dean. Sam shook and tried to fire off a shot, only to find that his gun suddenly wasn't loaded. He turned to Dean again, who still wasn't looking at him and just staring blankly ahead of him. Sam trembled and tightened his hold on the knife._

"_Aren't you going to shoot?" he asked Dean nervously._

_Dean turned to look at him slowly, his eyes devoid of emotion and completely blank. "No…" he said. "There's someone here to talk to you Sam…"_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Sam asked._

"_Don't you remember me Sammy?" a voice called out._

_A section of the circle cleared a pathway to let in… Dad! Dad smirked and walked toward them grinning, vampire fangs sliding out to show themselves from his gums. He walked over to face Sam and smirked, crossing his arms in front of him. Sam looked between him and Dean terrified. Dean knew Dad was a vampire! He'd kill him! Dean glared coldly at Dad, but the glare softened into a smirk that the two shared. Dad laughed and winked at Dean and Dean's face suddenly filled with cold and vicious fury as he turned to finally look at Sam._

"_Why didn't you tell me that Dad was a vampire Sammy?" He hissed, biting out 'Sammy' as if the taste of the word left something disgusting in his mouth._

"_I…I… Dean… he's our Dad."_

"_It doesn't matter _Sammy_! He's still a fucking monster. Don't you know that?!"_

_Sam backed away from him slowly. "But Dean… he's still our Dad… I love him. Don't you?"_

_Dad snarled out a hideous laugh and Sam whipped around to face him. His face held a hideous, cruel smirk. "Oh really? If you loved me, then why were you planning to run away you ungrateful brat!?" He snarled and held out his college acceptance letter._

"_I thought you knew better Sam!" Dean snapped and Sam turned to face him again. "Don't you understand that Hunting is important?! People like us have no business doing anything else, especially a worthless idiot like you!"_

_Sam teared up. "I…I just wanted to go to school. I want to do something with my life!"_

"_You have no life!" Dad snarled. "You were born to hunt and nothing else! You should be grateful to be alive! I put a roof over your head and took care of you. I took you under my wing and you go ahead and backstab me!"_

"_You should be HONERED Sam!" Dean growled. "Instead, you spit in our Dad's face and try to leave!"_

_Sam cried. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Did you even think about the people who will die because of your decision?" Dean asked hatefully. "Imagine how many people would die because you were too selfish to save them!"_

"_D-Dean… Dad… st-stop!" Sam cried, sinking to his knees and sobbing._

_They moved closer, hovering over him._

"_You're so stupid, you don't even realize that I'm a monster," Dad said, smirking. "You couldn't find it in you to kill me even if you tried, which of course your lazy ass couldn't."_

"_How many people died because you didn't kill Dad?!" Dean snarled. " How many lives did you ruin Sammy?! Think about that!"_

"_Stop…" Sam whimpered._

"_How many lives did you ruin by not killing yourself?" Dad asked in a deliriously happy voice._

"_W-What are you talking about?"_

"_You pathetic moron!" Dean shouted. "The only way you could care about a Vampire was is you were a filthy beast yourself… which you are!"_

"_No…" Sam sobbed._

"_Yes son," Dad said, smirking evilly. "You're a monster, just like Daddy." Dad knelt beside him and pried open his mouth, pushing down on his gums as a set of retractable fangs made themselves known. Sam squirmed out of his grip and screamed in disbelief._

_Dean spat on him in disgust. "You're a filthy creature Sam!"_

"_You should have never been born son," Dad said softly with a smile on his face._

"_Nononono, this can't be happening." Sam whispered and covered his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself in a big, white blinded closet. He opened his mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over it and another arm wrapped around him._

_He looked up to see Dean glaring at him. "Now let's demonstrate how a Vampire SHOULD be killed since you're too stupid to figure it out yourself!"_

_Dean jerked Sam's head to face front and looked out of the blinds. A black man punched Dad in the face hard and he fell to the ground. Then the man started kicking him. Dad just turned his head to grin at Sam. Sam tried to cry out, but Dean's hand kept him silent. He struggled against his brother's grip, but couldn't escape him. This was insane! Their Dad was going to DIE if they didn't DO something! The man leaned down and made cuts all over Dad's body and face and he just closed his eyes and smiled pleasantly. Finally, the man looked straight at him and dragged Dad over to the closet door and wrapped an arm around Dad's neck, pulling Dad's lips back in a grin and pressing down on his gums, revealing the fangs._

"_Now do you see how your Dad is supposed to die?!" the man snarled._

_Sam tried to make a sound and Struggled against Dean, but couldn't, and stared at his Dad's now massacred face, covered in blood. The man let go of Dad's lips and he threw back his head and cackled. "Oh, idiot Sam there? He wouldn't realize I was a monster even if I killed his brother right in front of him!"_

_The man glared at Sam. "Shame…" He held up his knife to Dad's throat. "Now _this_ is how you deal with a Vampire boy!" _

_Dad stared at him. "I haven't seen you try to help me." He said, smirking. "What's the matter Sam? I guess you don't care about my life that much after all!"_

_Sam stared into his Dad's grinning, pointy-toothed smile and watched helplessly as with one solid movement, his head was sliced off. Dad's body fell to the floor while his head Dangled by the hair from the man's grip, still grinning. Dean let go of Sam and he leapt to the door of the closet, banging against it and crying helplessly. Dean grabbed him and turned him roughly to slam his back into the door of the closet._

"_Now it's your turn!" he snarled and held up his own knife to gleam in the light._

_Sam whimpered. And tried to back away from Dean, which was impossible to do with his back to the closet door. "Don't kill me Dean…" he whispered brokenly… "I'm your brother!"_

_Dean hovered over him and pulled back his gums, pressing the blade of his knife against his gums. A few of his vampire teeth slid out as the knife cut into his gums and blood trickled onto his tongue, leaving a coppery taste. Dean withdrew the knife from his mouth and held it against his throat, letting it cut into his skin slightly. Sam looked up to meet Dean's cold, hard glare._

"_You're not my brother now Sammy! You're just a fucking monster!"_

Sam jolted awake in bed and bit off a scream into his pillow. He sat up, breathing heavily as he looked around in the tiny… room… He felt trapped, like he couldn't breathe. He gasped for breath and glanced over at Dean's sleeping form slightly. He had to… get out. He got out of bed and ran to the door, unlocking, opening, and slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against the outside and gasped for breath as he gulped in the clean, open air.

He sank to the floor against the door and wrapped his arms around his knees. He couldn't stay in that hotel anymore… he just couldn't. Not only was it hard to stand, but it made the nightmares worse… and they were getting worse. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw horrible, bloody, terrifying images. He couldn't stand it. He was so sick of waking up with tears running down his face. He was so sick of the freaking nightmares.

So, he'd have to stop going to sleep and try to stay awake as much as possible. In the mean time… he had to get out of that room. It was even worse now. When Shax attacked them before, the windows broke, and now they were boarded over, leaving the room closed and trapped. The walls felt like they wanted to swallow him alive in that miniscule… cramped room. He could barely move, he could barely breathe…

Thank God for the Halliwells. They would give him something to do, to spend time with his new family. Sam swallowed and took a few minutes to get his breath back and walked back inside of that room, leaving the door open to leave an exit open, and quickly scribbled down a note to Dean that he was going out for the day and not to expect him back til nightfall. He left the note where Dean would find it and left for the very, _very_ long walk ahead of him. Dean would kill him if he took the impala.


	10. Punching Demons

Here it is, hope you enjoy. And much thanks to reviewers! you keep me going, seriously. Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: No people, if I owned them there would be wincest. I don't own Charmed either.

Chapter Summary: Sam helps Piper hunt demons and thus, they bond. Dean runs into him and a confrontation may be about to start.

* * *

Sam gazed out the window of the very fast-moving car and jerked a little to the side as the car made a sharp turn. He turned his head to smile slightly at Phoebe, who in turn looked at him like he was insane. He shrugged at her, not understanding what the problem was. Pipers' mood didn't really bother him all that much. Her attitude was actually quite calming.

The reckless way in which she was charging after random demons reminded Sam of how Dean acts when he used hunting as a venting tool and not just a job. Piper was probably acting the way she was because of Prue's recent death. Dean used to do reckless things like charging at the first demon available in the weeks after Dads' death. The reminder of Dean soothed Sam, as he hadn't been able to spend that much time with him recently.

Recently, he'd been spending all of his time at the Halliwells, only going to the trashy room to pretend to sleep until he was sure Dean was asleep. Then he would sneak out of the hotel again to help around the Halliwell manor and join Piper on her missions to vanquish demons. He tagged along with Piper, Phoebe, and Cole as they drove all around San Francisco blowing up the first thing that showed its' face.

The car harshly came to a stop. Phoebe and Cole ran up to tag along with Piper. They didn't support Piper's way of handling her grief. That much was obvious. Sam didn't blame them. It _was_ a little reckless after all, but so far, they were doing okay. Although Piper didn't say anything to him about it, he knew she greatly appreciated him not arguing with her about her way of grieving.

He could tell by the way she looked at him with a light smile and by the tension in her shoulders slightly dropping when she met his eyes. She knew he supported her and was thankful for him. He could tell she knew he was on her side by the things she said as well. For example, when Phoebe and Cole told her she was being reckless, she told them that they could stay at home and that Sam and her would vanquish demons without them. The simple fact that she included him in that way hinted that she knew and greatly appreciated Sam for being there for her even though she was acting slightly suicidal.

Piper was seriously stressed everything. The Source was going to come after them and they were expected to train Paige, Dean, and Sam to face him, as if she could put her family members in that kind of danger without a second thought, and accepting Paige… especially right after what happened to Prue, it felt like replacing Prue and preparing another sister to die. Talking to her would mean opening up to another sister and setting herself up for more pain.

The only good thing out of all of this seemed to be Sam at the moment. He was being very supportive of her and out of every one; it felt like he was the only one that could understand exactly what she was doing and why. The others just kept telling her how reckless she was being. She didn't care! She was just so sick of demons coming after them over and over again and never giving her a break. She wanted them to know how she felt, so she tried to go after them as they were going after her. Sam was the only one who didn't constantly complain about her being reckless.

"Piper," Phoebe said from next to her. "Cole and I do not support you this. If you insist on doing it, you're going in alone."

Piper just kept walking, knowing she was bullshitting, but even if she wasn't, it wouldn't have really mattered to her. "Fine, I'll see you at home."

"I told you that wouldn't work!" Phoebe said to Cole.

"It was worth a shot…" Cole replied.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said, looking up. "Do you smell smoke?"

"It's in there," Piper said, eyeing down the door and preparing to blow it up. Cole approached the door as he heard muffled shouts coming from behind it. "Get back," she said. "I'll blow it up."

Instead, she froze Cole. She sighed and tried again, blowing it up this time. A man ran out, followed by a couple of dog-faced bitches with claws as fingers. They glared at her nastily and she tried to freeze them, only to find them immune to her powers. Sam stood beside her, ready to back her up in the fight. Piper looked at him and relaxed slightly, turning to Phoebe.

"They won't freeze! They're immune to my powers."

"Unfortunately, Cole isn't!" she shouted, looking over to her frozen boyfriend.

One of them lunged at her, but Sam intercepted it and gave a good kick to the gut, knocking the demon back. Phoebe floated in the air and kicked one herself. The third demon leapt on Sam and knocked him to the floor. Piper threw her hands at her and blew the demon up as the demon punched him in the face. He winced as demon blood sprayed all over her face. Then the first one jumped on Piper, knocking her down and breathed into her nose just before Sam kicked her off. The second one jumped on Sam's back and dug her claws into Sam's back and scratched him across the face.

"Unfreeze Cole!" Phoebe shouted.

"What if I blow him up?!" she asked.

Sam turned and elbowed the girl demon in the side and slammed her into the floor. The second demon escaped from Phoebe and jumped at Piper, knocking her back, causing Cole to unfreeze. He aimed his hands at the demons and threw an energy ball toward them. They seemed to get the point and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Piper leaned against a trash can and started coughing. Sam ran over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about me. You're hurt too," she said, pointing at his wounds.

Sam shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

Piper smiled slightly and coughed again, pushing his shoulder. "Then ditto here Sam. It's nothing."

Sam smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her in a friendly gesture. "Let's get back home, okay?"

Piper tensed slightly and seemed to think for a second before relaxing and leaning into his grip. "Sure, we need to find out who those dog-faced bitches were anyway."

"Piper, you almost died, that demon was attacking you with her smoke-thing!" Phoebe shouted.

"Whatever, let's just go home," Piper said and headed back to the car.

She got behind the wheel and slammed the door closed. Cole got in the seat next to her and glared. "You are going to get us all killed. You do realize that, right?"

She glared right back at him. "Get in the back mister. I'd rather sit next to Sam. He doesn't complain as much as you do." He just sat there and kept glaring at her. "Did you hear me or not? Get in the back dammit!"

He finally, reluctantly got out of the car and climbed in the back with Phoebe as Sam climbed out of the back and sat in the front next to Piper. Piper sighed and her tense shoulders visibly dropped. Sam wouldn't be as hard on her. He understood that everyone else was nagging on her enough and that anything he could say would only aggravate her more.

They went home to, unfortunately, run into another problem. The book was gone! Piper screamed and the siblings in the house came running. Sam got there first. She turned to look at him directly and held out her hands, freaked out.

"EVIL GOT THE BOOK OF SHADOWS! How did evil get The Book of Shadows?!"

"Wait… evil got The Book of Shadows?" Sam asked. "Is that even possible? I-I thought it protected itself!"

"It _does,_" Piper said "A really powerful demon must have gotten it!"

"Oh no…" Phoebe said.

Piper turned to her and snapped. "Oh no?! Phoebe, evil got The Book of Shadows. Oh no doesn't quite cover it!"

"Uhm… yeah. Listen Piper…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened Phoebe?"

"Look, I want you to promise me not to overreact."

"Just tell us what happened to the book," Sam said.

"Uhm… I think Paige might have… borrowed the book."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, she acted like she was in a hurry to go and…" Phoebe said and pointed to the open window in the attic.

Sam's eyes widened and Piper looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. "She threw the book out of the window!?"

"Now listen, I know it sounds bad… I don't think she understood just how important it was and…."

"We need to go and get the book back. I don't think it should ever leave the house," Sam said. "I mean, evil is always trying to get it and taking it out of the house just makes it easier for them."

"Definitely…" Piper said and stormed out of the attic.

"Now Piper, she's our sister," Phoebe said.

Piper turned and glared at her before pointing a finger in her direction. "Not for long!" she snapped before storming out, Sam tagging along behind her.

Phoebe chased her out while Cole sat down comfortably on a chair. Phoebe appeared back in the room a few seconds later and looked at him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"To vanquish your sister?" he replied. "Nah, I think I'll sit this one out."'

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him before running after two of her now four siblings. She wondered what her other brother was up to…

Dean walked into Paige's workplace, hoping to question Paige about Sam's where-a-bouts. Lately, he barely saw his brother, and that freaked him out. He needed to know where his brother was in order to protect him. If something happened to him… Dean didn't know what he'd do. Just spending time away from him was torture to Dean. Having Sam around was like his anchor to reality. Whenever Dean felt stressed out, he could just look at Sam and feel better. The more time he spent away from him, the more it felt like he was losing his sanity.

A balding man ran past him being chased by a bunch of woman shouting out profane things to him. He watched the crowd run by him wide-eyed.

"Now that's not natural. That's got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever seen…" he muttered. "Why are you running!?" he shouted. "Shit, what a lucky guy…"

He shook his head and walked over to Paige to see her covering her front with her red sweater. He tried to shake off the crazy unnatural scene and leaned over Paige's desk to stare at her blushing face as she tried to duck behind the desk. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Not only did his sister look guilty, but she also looked embarrassed, and was clearly trying to hide something.

"You know, I just saw the weirdest thing. A dude was being totally mobbed by a fan-girl crowd. Shit, that Axe stuff really DOES work."

"It's not Axe…" she muttered, blushing.

Dean raised his eyebrow again. "Oh, well I have a feeling you had something to do with this. Spill!"

"Well, I sort of cast a spell to make him get a taste of his own medicine. He's always harassing the girls at work and I thought that maybe if he was harassed for once, he'd back off."

Dean laughed. "Oh hell, if I was molested by a crowd of women, I'd thank whatever power put this sacred curse upon me and let the women have their way with me right out there in public."

"Perv!" she snapped, clutching at her sweater.

"Why are you hiding what's under your sweater?"

"Uhm…" she said blushing. "The spell kind of did something to me too…"

"Let's see it then…" Dean said, smirking.

"No!"

"Look Paige, I'm going to see the effects sooner or later, so let's just make it sooner."

Paige sighed and let her sweater open to reveal her extremely large cleavage to Dean's very wide eyes. "Well fuck me," he said. "Those are some damn huge tits. I didn't know you could write a spell for that kind of thing…"

"Stop staring!" she snapped.

"I can't help it! It's in my nature!" he protested.

"Well quit it! Fight against your nature and help me sneak out of here…" Dean kept staring and Paige hit him with The Book of Shadows. "COME ON!"

Dean blinked and looked away. "Okay okay, fine Betty Boop, let's go."

He snuck out of the building as Paige covered her tits, trying not to bring any attention to them, which in effect, Dean thought, only brought more attention to them. Then they ran into a murderous looking Piper, Phoebe, and Sam. Dean sighed and gazed at him.

"Alright missy," Piper said and stopped Paige in her tracks. "You are so…" Paige let go of her sweater and it fell around her, letting her gigantic tits show.

"Busty…" Sam finished for Piper. Paige gave him a fierce glare. "I-I mean busted… yeah… busted…" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"So Sammy, this is where you've been hanging around all day," Dean said. "I'm glad to see you for once…"

Sam smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you too Dean, I missed-"

Sam was cut off when his brother pulled him into a fierce hug. Sam laughed a little and hugged Dean back, relishing in the embrace. Then Dean pulled back and stared at him. "Sammy! What the hell happened to your face?!"

"Uh… demon hunting?"


	11. What Nice Insanity

AN: I love you guys so much and I'm NOT giving up on this story! I promise you! Here's an update at last. Starbo might be in for a bit of a shock. XD I needed a break from RCW and I opened this started document. Well, here ya go guys. I hope you like it!

* * *

"What?!" Dean snapped. "You went demon hunting without me?"

"Well…" Sam said, feeling suddenly awkward. "Yeah… It wasn't a big deal…"

"Wasn't a big deal?!" He shouted. "You could have been _killed_ Sammy! These aren't even the types of demons we normally go after. These guys are some serious shit! They sound like they could kill you so much as look at you!"

"I'm not helpless Dean!" Sam shouted back. "And besides, I was with Piper, Phoebe, and Cole! I was perfectly fine!"

"Wait," Dean snapped, turning to Piper. "You _let_ him go!?"

Piper glared at him. "He's not a baby. He can make his own decisions without his brother for once. He doesn't need you!"

"Like hell he doesn't!" Dean said, turning to glare heatedly at her.

"You back off!" Piper growled at him.

"No, YOU back off!" Dean retorted with just as much ferocity. "And stay away from my brother!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "If I want to spend time with my _sister_, then you need to accept that."

Suddenly, the expression in Dean's face changed. The anger became suddenly tainted with fear and hurt. "How could you…" Dean said, the words quiet, before stopping as he abruptly looked away from Sam.

Sam's eyes softened at the expression on Deans' face, lightening with sudden understanding. "How could I what?" he asked and reached out to touch Dean's arm.

Dean jerked away from him, the pain in his eyes suddenly as clear as day. "Nothing!"

Sam turned him around and forced Dean to look at him. "What's wrong Dean?"

"It's just… How could you leave me like that?" Dean asked, looking ashamed and afraid of the question leaving his lips as he refused to meet Sam's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked softly.

"You're never around anymore Sam… Ever since your new…" Dean said and trailed off, unable to finish voicing the thought. "It's like you don't care about me anymore Sammy… I barely ever see you unless you're already going to sleep and I… I can't be without you Sam. Ever since… I-I just need you, okay?" After he finished, the remaining anger in his eyes faded completely and gave way to fear.

Sam sighed, realizing that all the time he'd spent away from Dean was starting to make Dean feel abandoned. He grabbed Dean's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes, hoping the eye contact would help get things through to him. "Hey, I'm not going to leave you, okay? I've just… been spending time with the sisters…"

Dean leaned into his touch almost subconsciously, but desperately, looking like a frightened wounded animal. "Did I do something wrong Sammy?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking.

Sam bit his lip and pulled Dean into a tight embrace. "No no, of course not. Listen, my absence has nothing to do with you, trust me...."

"Then why Sammy?" Dean asked, hugging Sam back just as tightly. "Why are you leaving so much?"

Sam sighed and looked down at the top of Dean's head, thinking that maybe he should tell him the truth, or at least a part. Even if it did show Sam in a light his brother might never want to see him in, exposing his problems and revealing just how fucked up Sam really was, at least… at least Dean wouldn't blame himself. It had nothing to do with Dean, it was all Sam. It was because of _Sam's_ fucked up problems. Dean was everything to him and if anything, he helped keep Sam together. Sam couldn't stand the thought of Dean feeling guilty…

"I-" Sam started, trying to think of something to say to make it clear to Dean that he was _not_ to blame at _all_, even if it meant showing a side to Dean Sam desperately wanted kept in the dark.

"_Maybe_," Piper hissed out, interrupting anything Sam might have said. "He wants to spend some time with his new _sisters_! Did you ever stop to think about _that_ Dean?!"

"Piper, please…" Sam said, trying to reason with her.

He could tell by looking at her that she didn't understand exactly what was going on. She was probably trying to stand up for Sam because she thought that Dean was being accusatory or pushy, but that wasn't really the case. Dean was just worried. He always was, ever since… Dad and what happened to Sam, he's been so scared and afraid for him, as well as afraid of Sam's departure. Dad's death, especially the way it happened, had brought the boys so much closer together. They now depended on each other so much it was probably unhealthy.

Sometimes Dean would get paranoid that Sam would leave him, whether it was due to a hunt by death or the irrational thought that Sam would just up and leave. For no reason at all, Dean would get the thought in his head that Sam would one day leave for whatever reason and simply forget and stop caring about him. At times, it took a hell of a lot of convincing to get him to think otherwise. It didn't make sense, but then again it didn't have to. Dad's sudden departure had just… done that to him. It was a thing that couldn't be explained, and to try to explain it to this… stranger… when Sam could barely even explain in a sensible way himself…there was just no way. How could he even start? So Sam just begged her with his eyes, hoping that she would simply drop it, but she didn't.

"_No_ Sam!" She shouted. "How could you just let him boss you around like that?!" She snapped and then broke off into a coughing fit.

Sam sighed and pulled Dean closer to him. It wasn't like that. Dean didn't wasn't trying to be bossy at all. He was just… scared. Dean touched Sam's arm and leaned into him, desperate for the smallest touch, for reassurance that Sam was really there. Sam looked at him sadly. Dean was so torn by what had happened, so changed, so… shattered. Dad had left both the brothers broken like glass, slicing into their hands to punish them if they attempted to grab hold of the pieces and put themselves back together. Although both were smashed and shattered, ruined in different ways, both were still hurt. Both cut and bled at the feet each time they so much as thought of taking a step anywhere, torn into by the remains of what they once were.

Phoebe looked at the two and recognized what Piper either refused to see or simply ignored, though not to its full or even nearly, but she could see the clear tortured pain in Dean's eyes as he tried to hold back from outright clinging to Sam for dear life. She saw Sam, looking down at him in concern, agony, and worry. She knew by simply watching them stand that they knew grief, pain, and internal torture intimately. Piper shouldn't be making such harsh comments to Dean. The pain was so clear, so easy to see, yet perhaps Piper was completely blinded to it by her own pain, her own agony, but there was another thing too, something about Piper besides the grief and agony, something that…

"Piper," Phoebe said, "What's the matter with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

"Oh YES Phoebe." Piper snapped, coughing. "Every time I act just a liiiittle bit different, I'm not acting like myself. Have you ever thought that just _maybe_ Prue's DEATH might cause me to act a bit _different?!_"

"Piper!" Phoebe said, staring her sister straight in the eye with slight anger. "She was my sister too."

"Uhuh, well YOU ran off to New York, so it's safe to say that you and Prue didn't get along very well."

"Piper!" Sam said finally, a bit shocked at her attitude. "What's the matter with you?!"

Piper turned to him and glared. "Don't you _dare_ ask me that Sam. Not YOU! LEO!"

Leo orbed in behind a wall and walked up to them. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Take Sam and I back to the manor along with HIM!" she said and froze the mob of girls and the man they were attacking.

"Piper," Phoebe said. "You could have just blown up a whole bunch of people!"

"I took a chance!" she snapped. "Leo, take us home. Dean and Phoebe will escort Paige back to the house."

"You mean… you and Sam?" he asked.

"YES! And don't forget that slime ball!" she growled, pointing to the balding man.

Leo looked at the frozen crowd and sighed. It was clear Piper wasn't taking Prue's death very well. No, she wasn't taking it well at _all_. She'd been upset before, but when Paige and the boys had entered their lives, things had gotten even worse. Piper was barely ever around her newest sister or Dean. Instead, she took Sam, Phoebe, and Cole to go out on these self-destructive quests of hers. He was worried that if this didn't stop soon, someone was going to get seriously hurt, or killed. The last thing they needed was _another_ death in the family.

Sam went with Piper, seemingly understanding of this self-destructive rage of hers, and because of that, Piper seemed closer to him then anyone else as of late. Leo wished he could support his wife as well, but he couldn't… he just couldn't support this behavior. It would be like opening his arms to the thought of her grave with the way things were going. The four of them, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Sam, were simply alive out of sheer luck rather then any actual talent or teamwork. Perhaps somehow Sam could get through to her? He seemed to be the only one she really seemed to pay full attention to in the last few weeks. The rest of them could barely even talk to her.

And Sam… Sam was another mystery to solve. As Leo watched him more and more, he could see that the boy was clearly suffering with some problems of his own. He clearly wasn't getting much sleep or whatever sleep he did get didn't do much for him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to be even walking only due to sheer will power. Once, Leo caught his eyes drifting closed, as if to sleep, when suddenly they'd snapped open, wide with fear. Yes… something was definitely troubling him, but what? Whatever it was, it was clearly troubling his brother too from what he was seeing now.

Leo wanted to do something, to speak out against his wife, to try to reason with her, to hold her and beg her to see reason, but he knew that would probably only make things worse… He felt helpless, out of control. Somehow, some way, he was going to try to find a way to get through to her… but for now the only thing he could do was comply with what she asked of him and deliver Sam, the bolding man, and her to the house.

Leo walked over to them holding the bald man and Piper yanked on Sam's arm harshly, breaking the comforting embrace he held Dean in. Sam looked at her in surprise and then opened his mouth to speak, but she stepped between him and Dean, glaring harshly at the other. Sam tried to reach out to Dean again, but Piper stood in his way, turning to glare at him.

"We are going home!" Piper snapped. "_They_ are driving, while _we_ are orbing."

"Listen… Piper," Sam said. "I kind of want to stay behind with Dean. I need to talk to him about something."

"NO talking, you're coming with me dammit!"

"You'll be fine on your own," Sam said, walking around her to get to Dean. "This is kind of important…"

All rational thoughts were leaving Pipers mind and leaving fast. On a subconscious level, she knew this. She knew that these thoughts were so raw… irrational… wrong… but then again, she barely cared. Those whispers of wrong were suffocating and inhaling water, the water of her agony. Such horrible feelings were swelling within her heart, becoming unbearable, yet suddenly numb. At one hand, she was feeling… less, as if the agony of grief were seeping out of her like water seeping through cracks made in a wall. On the other hand, she felt even more, but instead of for Prue, for everything else. Such passion, such anger, it was controlling her. And in this state, who was she to care? She let these foreign things drown out her pain and replace it with sweet rage. It felt good and for the first time since Prue's death… she felt close to at peace.

New emotions, rage, filled her as she looked upon the brothers. First there was _Dean_, thinking he can simply _take_ Sam and order him around… It was… not nice, uncivil. The words "not nice" rang in her head like a bell and with them attached a longing, an aching, and an unbearable thirst for justice. No, he couldn't have him, couldn't boss him. No, Sam… was… there? And he was there for her, just waiting, like she wanted. Did Dean want to take him? That wasn't… nice… It was called… stealing? Stealing Sam?

She let out a shriek of frustration as she grabbed her head with both hands in confusion. The others looked at her concerned. None of them were… nice…. Not nice. Mean, they wouldn't leave her alone… justice… must… teach them? Show them what should happen to mean… people… bad… people… Dear god, what was she thinking? What was going on? Her head, her thoughts… Not… right… The pain filled her again, suffocating her, and she coughed. Rage, agony, sorrow… choking… A thought came upon her. Who cared anymore? Prue was gone, things weren't right, why not change? Perhaps this _was_ right and the wrong way got… damn her… Prue… killed… rage… choking… HURT! Who cared? This was… better… give in… So Piper let her thoughts control themselves and became someone new, perhaps better?

She glared at Dean as Sam put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to say something softly in his ear… with such love… SAM was nice! Nice to her… Dean was not nice… she should fix that. Nice people don't mix with the not nice. It wasn't right, not nice spread… spread like poison, might hurt or corrupt the niceness in Sam… Save him! She grabbed him, furious! How dare the not nice touch the nice person, be touched by the nice one? She pulled him away. The nice one looked at her, confused, affronted, POISONED! He was acting poisoned, as he was, hence the misunderstanding. It was happening. Yes… Save the nice one!

"_You're_ coming with _me_!" she growled at him.

He had to get it. If he didn't, she would make him, he must, had to. She grabbed Leo and they orbed to the house. The new location brought… arguments. Sam wasn't acting very nice… but he _was_ nice. It was… pollution! She ignored him. He knew no better. Something shone in his eyes… fear? Fear of her? Poison! It was the poison affecting him. She got him before it was too late… or so she thought? Would it spread?

The bald one awoke. Now HE wasn't very nice,… not at ALL! No, not nice, MEAN! Lessons must be taught! Yes… justice… carry it out. Yes. Hit. Why are these people talking? Who is this talking to her? Leo? Saying stop? She needed to hurt the not nice, he was in the way! Was he not nice too? There was a lot of not nice… It was everywhere. The nice one walked up to her and spoke too, talking of loosing something and gesturing to her fingers… He was acting NOT NICE! The poison! No, she had to save him, this ONE not nice person! Take him… somewhere safe… cleanse him… make him nice again… teach?

She barely knew the words she came up with in her mind as she spoke them, but they mattered not at all. The nice one now complied, was nice again. The not nice one was grabbing her… yelling… She yanked away. Suddenly… EVIL! NOT NICE AT ALL! In the room… it stank! Horrible, tainting her nice one with mere presence… saying a word… Was it Fury? The bald one… talking… needed to be taught… needed to HEAR! She needed to show him what he does, the things his not nice does to others! She was on him and breathed, breathed the smoke that showed him what he did, brought justice, JUSTICE! Show him, force him to know! YES! Suddenly, OUCH! She was stopped and hurt, a ball of light electric in her side…

"That wasn't very nice…" she said, staring into his eyes.

The other simply looked… This place… she wanted others. Yes, they who were of her kind. They who helped with this justice, helped with the not nice… but she wouldn't leave her nice with THEM! No, they would POISON him. Rage filled her. No poison will anymore touch the nice one. She grabbed him and… faded into somewhere new.

Dean road with the other girls the rest of the way home, numb. He wanted to talk to Sam. How could Piper take him away?! He left… left like he sometimes feared. It was… Did Piper want to take him away altogether? The two girls assured her that Piper usually didn't do things like that… but then what was up with her now? Why did she… take Sam away? Dammit! He was going to tell him something important too, he just knew it. He just… he just wanted to hold Sam again, to be in his arms. He wanted so much to see him, touch him, to reassure himself Sam was still alive. It sounded so stupid, he knew that, but… it didn't stop the need to do it.

He kept himself calm with thoughts of how he would be able to hold Sam as soon as they got home… soon he could just hug Sam and have him say whatever it was he needed to say, Piper be damned. Screw her! Screw the Halliwells! He just wanted a few minutes with Sam alone without him wanting to bolt out of the door. It hurt so much to think Sam might be avoiding him. He hadn't even managed to have one decent conversation with Sam since they decided to stay… not one! Like he was… scared. What was he scared of?

After what seemed like ages, his heart soared as they finally reached the house. He ran into it, to look for Sammy… but… he couldn't find him. Instead, Leo and Cole were standing there with solemn looks on their faces and the bald guy was on the couch passed out. Neither Piper nor Sam were anywhere to be seen… Dread overwhelmed Dean… Something was wrong…

"Listen…" Leo said.

"What happened to Sammy?" Dean asked. "Where is he!?"

"Piper is becoming a Fury. He cast a spell on Sam to basically make him her slave and left…," Cole said. "I'm… sorry. We'll get him back unharmed… I promise."

Dean froze in shock and horror. Sam was gone… He really WAS gone this time. His fears… supposedly irrational fears about any of the girls stealing Sam away were fucking true! Justified! Now Sam was gone, taken by one of them… Piper… Not only was he taken, but he was also in danger… SO… he wasn't crazy after all in his fears. Oh Sam! He needed to save him, right away. He wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to punch something, but the heart-wrenching fear gripped him so tightly he could barely even breathe…


End file.
